


Hate turns into love

by Jinkis_Sarang



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkis_Sarang/pseuds/Jinkis_Sarang
Summary: Can Hate turn into love or Love to hate?  When things seem so out of control is there a route to take or an easy button to push. As it unfolds find out Just how it can surprise you!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE Comment how you're liking the story, please.  
> The more comments the more I want to update.
> 
> http://jinkis-sarang-fanfiction.tumblr.com/ <\---- tumblr page for the fic to keep you updated when it will be updated and sneak peeks.
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/JinkisSarangFanfics/ <\---- facebook page for the fic to keep you updated when it will be updated and sneak peeks.

Onew pulls up and parks the limo. Straightens his suit, and opens the door to the day care to pick up Yoogeun.

“Uncle Onew” Yoogeun yells as he flies into Onew’s arms. “Come look, come look at what I drew" he yells at Onew.

 Onew puts Yoogeun on the  floor so he can lead the way. Taemin the day care worker, hands Yoogeun his drawing as he ruffles his hair. Onew bends down to look at the drawing. He notices Onew and Taemin are holding Yoogeun’s hands in the drawing, and his father Minho isn't  in the drawing.

“Yoogeun why isn't your appa in the picture at all?” Onew ask him softly.

 “Appa is holding my hand Uncle Onew.” Yoogeun

 “I see, I'm sorry I thought that was supposed to be Taemin” Onew tells him.  
“ That is appa Taemin Uncle Onew” Yoogeun giggles.

Taemin interrupts the two.

“Onew can we talk?” Taemin asked.

 Onew follows him to his office. Taemin lets out a sigh.

“I think you need to talk to Yoogeun's father and have him spend more time with him. Yoogeun seems to think  I am is appa, since he's always spending time with me” Taemin explains the situation to Onew.  
“ I was afraid this would happen” Onew says sadly. “Minho is a very hard working business man, who is very busy.” Onew said.

 Taemin jumps up from his chair and startles Onew a bit.

“I don't care how busy that spoiled rich bastard is!” Taemin screams. “His son doesn't even think he is his father.” Taemin shouted.  
“ Appa, appa, what's wrong?” Yoogeun whimpers as he hugs Taemin's leg.

Taemin smiles at him and pats his head.  
“Everything is fine Yoogeun, nothing for you to worry about. “ Taemin said.

Onew picks the little boy up and takes him home. Key greets him at the door.

“Come on lets get you ready for bed Yoogeun.” Key said sweetly.  
“ Okay, but nothing weird umma Key.” Yoogeun said.

 Key giggles at his comment and ruffles his hair as they walk to his room.  Minho is sitting at his desk,looking over his papers,he has been working all day. His eyes are watery and hurting, he is getting a head ache, he hasn't ate dinner yet and it is already late. Taemin pulls up to Minho's place.

“Wow I didn't know his place was this huge” Taemin thought.

He knocks on the door.

“ Hello Taemin” Onew greets with a friendly smile.  
“Hello” Taemin greats him back with a smile.  
Taemin thinks how he is sorry for losing his temper with Onew earlier but doesn't say anything.  

“I'm here to talk to Minho” Taemin says a little coldly, just the thought of being in the same room with that bastard  makes him clenched his fist at his side.

“I'm sorry but he is very busy tonight and said he doesn't want to be bothered by annoyed” Onew informed him.  “Excuse me please I have things to tend to before I can retire for the night” Onew told him, leaving Taemin by himself thinking he'd leave.

Taemin was beyond angry  and was walking through Minho's mansion to find his office.

“I'm sorry sir, you can't go in there, Mr Minho doesn't want to be bothered” Yuri tells Taemin.

 Taemin doesn't listen and storms in Minho's office anyways.

“ I'm so sorry sir, he wouldn't listen” Yuri cries.    
“Who the fuck are you?” Minho demands.

Yuri slowly backs out of his office shutting the door behind her.  

“If you would get off your ass and pay any attention to your son, you would no I am the person who takes care of him, my name is Taemin, or as your son calls me appa” Taemin he says coldly.

The coldness of Taemins voice makes Minho flinch for a second.

“How can someone so beautiful and with such an angelic voice like Taemin talk so coldly.” Minho thought to himself.

 Minho snapped out of his thought as he heard Taemin screamed” you stupid bastard! Do you only care about yourself and money? You don't deserve Yoogeun. He deserves a father who loves him and is there for him.”

 “I give my son everything his heart desires.” Minho yells at Taemin.

The power of his voice almost knocks Taemin back, but he stands firmly glaring at Minho.

“ He doesn't need to be spoiled just so he can turn out like you. He needs love and attention from his father, not from your butler to take him shopping and buying him everything with your money.  HE NEEDS A FUCKING FATHER!” Taemin screams.  
“Appa Taemin are you mad at Minho? “Yoogeun whimpers as Taemin picks him up.  
“Sweet little Yoogeun” Taemin says softly as he kisses his head. “It's nothing you should worry about, now please go back to bed.” Taemin said.  
“ Okay appa Taemin” Yoogeun says as he heads back to his room.

Taemin storms out of Minho's office slamming the door, heading for his rundown apartment.

Minho sits at his desk rubbing his head.

“ I can't believe my son called him appa in front of me and called me Minho” Minho felt his heart breaking, and was about to shed a tear.  
“You haven't ate dinner yet.” Onew said walking into Minho’s office.  
“ I'm not hungry” Minho snaps at him.  
“ It's not good to miss meals” Onew says. “Specially for a hard working, busy man as yourself Minho" Onew tells his best friend gently.

Onew lays a plate of food in front of Minho.  
“ Please eat up Minho" Onew closes the door as he leaves his office.

Taemin flops back on his bed as he sighs. Cursing Minho in his head for being such a bastard.

“I wish I lived in a better place and made more money” Taemin thought. “Then I could talk to Minho about adopting Yoogeun, and rasing him right.” Taemin thought sadly.

 Now Taemin curses himself for being poor and broke all the time.

“Yoogeun needs a good loving father to raise him right, not that fucking rich bastard Minho, who is too busy for his son, and leaves his care to butlers and day care” Taemin thinks before he drifts off to sleep.

He feels soft lips on his ear whispering “Taemin get to know me before you judge me.” Taemin jumps awake sweating. “ Why the fuck did I dream off Minho” Taemin screams out loud. “Get to know him before I judge him” Taemin thinks,. “I know him, he’s a  spoiled bastard who only cares bout himself and making money.” Taemin thought pissed off.  

Taemin takes a quick shower, and grabs breakfast before he heads off to work.

“Good morning appa Taemin” Yoogeun says happily to see him.    
“Good morning sweet Yoogeun” Taemin sings.  “How would you like a quick snack and play before the other kids arrive?” Taemin ask Yoogeun.  
“I'd like that appa Taemin.”  
“ Come sit with me please Yoogeun.” Taemin asked.  
“ Okay appa” Yoogeun rushes off and climbs on Taemins lap.  
“Yoogeun” Taemin says as he fumbles to find the right words. “Minho is your appa" Taemin tries to explain to the young boy so he'd understand.  
 “Did I do something wrong? Does appa not love me anymore” Yoogeun cries.  
“Oh! Sweet Yoogeun, appa Taemin loves you very much, You didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry I scared you.” Taemin said hugging the small boy.  
“ It's okay appa” Yoogeun says as he  stops crying.  
“Go play with the other children who have arrived now” Taemin pats him on the head as he gets off of his lap to go play.

Onew walks into Minho's office with some tea and snacks.

“I do not want tea” Minho says flatly to Onew. “Give me something strong”  Minho demands to Onew.  
“It  is to to early for you to start drinking Minho” Onew says softly.  
“I will fucking say when it's too early for me to drink damn it” Minho screams at Onew. “I don't tell you not to eat your damn chicken for breakfast everyday” Minho yells.

Onew laughs and smiles at the world chicken, causing Minho to laugh at his best friend for his love of Chicken, bringing Minho out of his grumpy mood some.

“Sorry for snapping at you, I supposed your right, it is a little early to start drinking” Minho says “That damn Taemin just got under my skin yesterday, and I didn't sleep well. “ Minho said rubbing his head.

Onew interrupts “It's okay”  putting his hand on Minho shoulder. “Maybe you should pick Yoogeun up from day care today and have a talk with Taemin without yelling” Onew suggest.  
“I am way too busy” Minho says as he points to a huge stack of papers on his desk.  “I don't want to be anywhere near Taemin. He is a fucking bastard. Judging me before he even knows me. “ Minho said his anger coming back.

Onew leaves his office as he sighs, bumping into key.

“Hey watch it” Key smacks him on the head as he giggles. “What is wrong Onew?” Key says as he pulls Onew in his arms.  
“It's Minho, he's always way too busy for Yoogeun, and Yoogeun calls Taemin the day care worker appa and calls Minho just Minho" Onew sobs into keys arms.

“ I'll tale care of it, don't worry bout it. I know how to handle Minho.” Key says as he giggles.

Key barges into Minho’s office, before Minho can see who has enter, key whacks him on the head.  
“Ouch!” Minho screams as he ask key “what that was for?”. Whack! Whack! Whack! Key repeatedly whacks Minho on the head.

“Ouch, Stop hitting me Key “Minho yells in pain.  
“You are going to pick up up your son today, and work things out with Taemin”,  key said as he whacks Minho on the head a few more times before walking away and leaving his office.

“Aish Key can be so bossy.” Minho thought to himself.

 Key scares Minho, so Minho always listens to him, he fears he will get whacked on the head repeatedly if he doesn't. He know Key is only looking out for him and cares for him, he just wishes he didn't hit him all the time or so hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Minho puts his work to the side,and gets up slowly from his desk and sighs. He heads out the door to go pick up Yoogeun from day care. He starts trying to get into a relaxing mood and prepare himself for when he has to talk to Taemin. He repeats in his head over and over “don't lose your temper, don't snap at Taemin”. He thought of Taemin, picturing him in his head, “he is so beautiful” he says out loud. Minho realizes it and his face gets a little red.  He finally arrives at the day care and opens the door, seeing Yoogeun playing. Taemin walks out of his office and smiles at Yoogeun.  Yoogeun runs to Taemin, flies into his arms as Taemin spins him around, tickling him, Yoogeun giggles loudly.

 “Appa Taemin stop. “ Yoogeun giggled.

 Taemin is smiling and laughing along with Yoogeun. Minho was also smiling, enjoying seeing his son have such a wonderful time, even tho he was calling Taemin appa. Taemin turns as he was laughing holding Yoogeun still.

“Oh! I didn’t know you were here” Taemin said surprised to see Minho picking up Yoogeun. causing Taemin’s face turns a shade of cherry red.

“Taemin can we sit down and talk a minute?” Minho ask softly.  
“ Sure, come back to my office” Taemin says as he puts Yoogeun down to go play.

Taemin holds his office door open for Minho  to come in. As Minho passes Taemin to enter his office  their hands brush lightly against each other.

“His skin is so soft” Minho thinks as  his cheeks turn a light shade of red.  
“ Everything okay?” Taemin ask softly.

 Minho also most doesn't hear him.

“Yeah” Minho replies too quickly.

Minho sat down and looked up at Taemin. Minho notices Taemin's face is a light cherry red color.  

“What's up? “Taemin asked.  
“I just think we should talk and  get to know each other since we seem to not be able to get along" Minho says. “I'll let you get everything off your chest first” Minho lets him know.

Taemin sighs out loud, trying to get his thoughts clear and find the right words to say, so he doesn't start a fight.

“I think you need to pay more attention to your son, and play with him, have family dinners at least every night” Taemin gets out Fastly.

“I work all day long,  I can't take breaks. I have to work to make money so my son can have a good life” Minho spits out a little harshly.    
“Money, isn't more important than your fucking son, but you don't understand that” Taemin snaps back.  
“This was obviously a mistake coming to talk to you” Minho yells storming out of the office, grabbing Yoogeun and heading home.    
“No, I want to stay with Appa Taemin” Yoogeun cries and reaches for Taemin.

 “he is not your appa, I am.Minho yelled.

 Yoogeun stiffens in his arms and stops crying, and doesn't say a word the whole way home. When they arrive home he hands his son off to Onew, and slams his office door.

“Yoogeun why don't you go find umma key and play with him, I have some things I have to do" Onew tells him as he pats him on the head.

Yoogeun runs off to find umma key.  Onew gets in the car and types Taemin name in the GPS and the directions to his place come up fastly.  Onew arrives at Taemin’s place after a while of driving. When he steps out of the car he makes sure it is locked, looking around him at how bad the neighborhood is and how run down this apartment complex is. He knocks on Taemins apartment door.

“Wonder who could be here, rents not due for a few days" Taemin thought sadly,as he is a few dollars short like he is almost every month.

 He opens the door slowly, and was surprised to see Onew standing there with his hands in his pocket.

“ Hello Onew, you can come in if you like" Taemin says friendly.  

“Thank you” Onew says as follows Taemin inside smiling.  
“ I wanted to talk to you” Onew tells Taemin.    
“Sure thing” Taemin said as he plot on the couch motioning for Onew to do the same.

 Onew follows and sits next to Taemin.  He lets out a little sigh.

“ I know Minho can be difficult and hot headed alot of the time” Onew tells Taemin.  
“I noticed” Taemin said flatly.

 

Just the sound of Minho's name makes him mad. He thought bout how their hands brushed against each other earlier, and his cheeks got a little red.  

“You need to give him a chance, at least for Yoogeun sake. If you guys can’t get along, he will end up taking Yoogeun out of your day care. Yoogeun is attached to you dearly. He needs you in his life to help him grow and maybe Minho and you will end up liking each other and can get along" Onew says as he stands up to leave not giving Taemin a chance to reply to what he just said.

  Onew arrives back home, walks into Minho;s office.

“You need to get along with Taemin for Yoogeun sake, he needs Taemin in his life to help raise him right, since your not doing it” Onew said a little loud and harshly. “Also, you should think about asking Taemin to move in, he lives in a bad neighborhood in a run down apartment" Onew said a little sadly.  
“That's my problem how?” Minho said rudely.

Just the thought of seeing Taemin everyday made his blood boil, but then he thought bout how their hands brushed against each other earlier and he gave a little half smile not even aware of it.

“He takes care of your son, and calls him appa, and hates leaving him.”Onew snaps Minho out of the thought when he yelled.  
“Fine!” Minho yelled at Onew.” Send a car and workers to his place tomorrow, to pick him up.” Minho said.

 Key burst into the office,

“ No!” Key yelled *whack* *whack* *whack* *whack* smacking Minho on the head. “You will go and help him pack if he wants to move in, and you will ask him nicely. You will be nice to him from now on.” Key said *whacks* *whacks* *whacks* Key hits him on the head again.

Onew cant help but laugh a little, watching Minho be scared of key.

“Ouch!” Minho cries. “Alright, what ever you want, I'll do, if you stop hitting me Key” Minho yells. *squeak* Key jumps into Minho’s lap hugging him tightly before leaving Minho office.

Later that night Minho lays in bed not looking forward to going over to Taemins tomorrow to ask him to move in, he slowly drifts off to sleep. Minho wakes to the sound of his alarm clock going off. He throws his blankets off and goes takes a hot shower, grabs a quick snack and heads over to Taemins. He reaches Taemins after a long drive it seems. He sighs before knocking on the door.  
Taemin answers the door.

“What the hell do you want? “Taemin snapped.  
“Can I come in please” Minho tries to sound friendly but fails.

 Taemin opens the door more so he can enter.

“ Yoogeun loves you like your his appa, your good to him and cam help him grow up good” Minho began.

 The conversation was going good so far Taemin thought as Minho spoke.

“Your place isn't looking so good. “ Minho stated.

There goes the nice conversation as quickly as it came it goes, Taemin thought.

“I was wondering if you would move in with me, to help raise Yoogeun, and you'd have your own room, and what ever you needed, and never have to worry about working or money again, only have to focus on Yoogeun” Minho said quickly.  

Taemin was about to yell “why the fuck would I move in with you" but stopped himself when he thought of Yoogeun, and agreed to move in. As Taemin and Minho were packing his things, their hands brushed against each other again making their faces turn bright red and laugh. Wow, Taemin thought who new Minho could laugh and be pleasant. Sure he is pleasant now, but more of the time he is a bastard, Taemin also thought. After everything was packed and loaded into the car, which wasn't much, they headed to Minho place, now Taemin’s new home. They arrived and Onew came out to carry in Taemin’s things and show him to his room, as they reached his room, Key was in there and greeted him with a friendly hug. Key started putting Taemin's things away as Onew shows him around.

“Wow, does he need a place this huge” Taemin thinks to himself.

Minho finds Taemin and Onew laughing as he is being shown around. Minho finds himself a little jealous, and doesn’t realize why.

Walking up to them he looks at Taemin and says” if you don't like the way your room is decorated you can let Onew or myself know and we can change it you your liking. I advise you not to mention anything to Key, or it will be overly done” Minho says laughing.

“Thank you” Taemin manages to stutter as he tries to understand that Minho is actually being kind again.  
“I have to get back to work now” Minho says as he rushes off to his office.

Taemin heads to his room and lays on his bed thinking he may have judge Minho wrong but shakes the thoughts away quickly. Onew knocks on his door and opens it slowly saying dinner is read. Taemin gets up and follows him to the dinning room. Pats Yoogeun on the head as he takes his seat next to him.  
Taemin jumps up fastly and turns to Minho office, and opens the door and says dinner is “ready please join us.”

 Minho looked at this beautiful boy standing in front of him who was smiling and couldn't refuse him, so he put his work down and joined him. Taemin sat on one side of Yoogeun as Minho sat on the other side.

“Ya, appa and appa are now friends” screamed Yoogeun while clapping his hands together.

Minho and Taemin laughed at him, and smiled at each other and began to eat dinner peaceful as they all laughed and joked around. After dinner they all retired to their rooms for the night happy and full and tired.

Taemin lays down trying to fall asleep, thinking how nice dinner was and how he had fun with Yoogeun and Minho, and hope every night will be like tonight. He drifts off to sleep as he thinks bout tonight.  Minho crashes into his bed as his head slowly hits his pillows.

“Dinner was great” Minho thought. “Taemin has a beautiful laugh and smile, he is so great with Yoogeun” Minho admire him for that.

Minho wishes he could be as good with Yoogeun as Taemin is, but he is so busy with work.

“Maybe I should take some time off “Minho thought before falling to sleep. Yoogeun is laying in his bed, sleeping so peacefully as Key checks in on him before going to bed. Minho wakes to his alarm going off, he just keeps laying there thinking how he wants to make Taemin laugh, because he has such a beautiful laugh. Minho wants to be the reason why he hears that beautiful laugh. He decides he wants Taemin to have a good time and make him laugh so he says he is going to throw a masquerade ball. He gets up and takes a shower and then heads to his office, sits at his desk and calls Onew and Key in.  Minho tells them how he wants to throw a masquerade ball, leaving out how he wants to make Taemin laugh, thats why he is throwing the party. This excited Key so much he lets out a high pitch squeal as he runs out of the office to plan the ball, Onew follows Key as he smiles at Minho on his way out. Key bumps into Jonghyun as he is running around preparing for the ball.

“ Hey babe" Jonghyun says to Key as he forces him to stop moving so he can give him a kiss. Onew walks in the room laughing , “get a room” he jokes.

Jonghyun grabs Key by the arm and begins dragging him off joking as he says “alright” with a huge smile on his face.

 Key kisses Jonghyun and says “i love you babe, but I have to plan this masquerade ball” Key tells his lover of four years.

“ I've misses you so much” Jonhyun whines.  
“You can help” Key teased him knowing he hates to plan parties.  
“Why not, it might be fun, I'll get to spend time with my love” Jonghyun says, in a flirty way as he wraps his arms around Key, causing him to giggle.  
 “First lets go get the mask and suits for Minho and Taemin” Key says.  
“Lets get really good mask so Minho won't know its Taemin, and Taemin won't know its Minho" Jonghyun suggest.

Key squeal and   jumps into his boyfriends arms.

“ I love it” Key said and began to explain  “they stare at each other and smile also blushed, and have been happy at dinner last night. I think they are starting to like each other” Key winks at his lover.  “We will have to get them to dance without knowing who they are dancing with” Key says laughing.  
They arrive at the store Key picks out 20 mask for the boys to pick from and a few suits, and then grabs a  few charts of decorations and then they head home. Key calls a bartender to work the ball, and a DJ.

While Key and Jonghyun were going shopping Onew cleaned the mansion along with the maids til it sparkled. Onew let Key new that he called everyone and they will be arriving at 7:00pm tomorrow. The rest of the day and night go by pretty quickly, and everyone sleeps soundlessly. Morning comes quickly and Taemin, Minho and Yoogeun eat breakfast together and then take Yoogeun outside to play, while Key and everyone sets up for the ball tonight.A few hours pass and Key calls them in for lunch. After lunch Minho head back to his office to work some before the ball. He glances at his clock and he can't believe how late it is. Key put Yoogeun to bed and sends Taemin to go get ready and to tell Minho to get ready as well. Key walks in to Taemins room to see if he needs help.

“ How do I look?” Taemin ask nervously.  
“Handsome” Key says looking him up and down.

 Key heads to Minhos room to check on him, he walks into his room and stops as he sees him.

 “You are so handsome” Key says excitedly.  

Guest are arriving he lets Minho as he leaves the room to get ready himself.  Minho goes to greet the guest.  Taemin leaves his room nervously, because this is his first masquerade ball.  He stops once he reaches the double doors, everyone is already inside. He lets out his breath, runs his hand through his hair, places his mask on, turns the knob slowly and walks through the doubled doors, walking into the ball.


	3. Chapter 3

Key runs over to Taemin and hugs him.

With excitement, Key said, "Your so handsome!" Just as Jonghyun back hugs him.

 “Who is that Key is hugging?” Minho thought to himself.

“Why don't you go get a drink?” Key suggest to Taemin, as he starts to dance with Jonghyun.  Taemin makes his way across the dance floor.

“He's coming this way, he looks so handsome. His mask is beautiful. What about Taemin? The last few days have been good, but we usually fight. Plus I don't think Taemin has feelings for me like that. One dance won't hurt with this mystery guy.” Minho thinks.

Taemin is walking past Minho without knowing it is him. He feels someone grab his hand and pull him close into a dance, the embrace feels good. So he doesn’t reject.

Key lets out a squeak as he wraps his arms around Jonghyun.

 “Look they are dancing together” Key whispers to his lover.

Jonghyun smiled at how cute Key is when he gets excited. Minho twirls Taemin around, holding him closely. This feels perfect they both think. Taemin feels safe in his arms.

“Don't ever let go" Taemin whispered so quietly, that Minho didn't hear.

As Minho dips Taemin, he bends down kissing him softly. Taemin was surprised but kisses him back. He traces his hands to his face and slowly takes off the guys mask, and was  
shocked and freaked that it was Minho. Taemin pushed Minho away and ran to his room. Taemin slammed his door shut.  Minho just stood there wondering what just happened.

 “It was Taemin” Onew told Minho.  
“You smell like chicken” is all Minho could get out, he was shocked that the mystery guy was Taemin.

Taemin flops on his bed rubbing a finger over his lips.

“He's lips were soft. The kiss felt good.” Taemin thinks.

Taemin hears a knock at his door.

 “I hope it's not Minho” Taemin lets out a sigh.  

Key walks in his room.

 “Are you okay?” Key asked Taemin concern written all over his face.

“I'm just confused. I've always hated Minho. We always fight, but lately things have been good. I think I'm starting to have feelings for him.” Taemin says as his face turns a cherry red.  

“Go on a date with him” Key suggest. Taemin gets up without saying a word and heads back to the ball. Taemin notices Minho leaning against a wall all by himself. Taemin walks over to him and stands in front of him.  Taemin grabs Minho’s hand, lets out his breath slowly.

“Will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?” Taemin asked Minho nervously.  
This caught Minho off guard.

 “Yes” Minho replies as his heart begins to beat fast.  

Taemin heads back to his room to get some sleep. He lays his head on his pillow,  smiles as he thinks of the kiss they shared tonight and slowly falls asleep. As the ball is ending, Minho is seeing all the guest out.

 

Minho slowly walks to Taemin’s room and peeks in to check on him. He sees Taemin fast asleep peacefully on his pillows. Right before Minho closes the door he hears Taemin whisper “Minho” in his sleep.  Minho shuts Taemin’s door quietly as to not disturb him. He walks to his own room and crawls in his bed.  As Minho head hits his pillows he smiles at Taemin saying his name in his sleep.

“I can’t believe we kissed.” Minho thought right before he drifted off to sleep.

 

Minho’s alarm goes off causing  him to  get out of bed. Minho just stands there a moment  thinking of Taemin.

“Good morning” Key says to Minho as he walks into his room.

Key starts laughing loudly.

“What?” minho says and realized he has a hard on.

Minho cheeks turn a bright red, before he runs to the bathroom.

“Are you that happy to see me?” Key jokes.

Minho jumps in the shower. He starts thinking of the kiss he shared with Taemin, and this causes him to get harder. He wraps his long slim fingers around his very painfully erect cock. Thinking of how they shared a kiss. Thinking how Taemin whispered his name in his sleep. Minho begins to pump faster, thinking of Taemin moaning his name under him. That thought drives him nuts, sending him over the edge as he cums all over the shower floor.  He washes up and steps out of the shower, and gets dressed. Minho stands in front of the mirror  just staring at himself.  Key is still standing in his bedroom.

“Why are you still here?” Minho asked.

“I wanted to talk bout date ideas and what your gonna wear” Key smiled.

“No! Out.” Minho pointed to the door.

“Why?” Key whined.

“Your not gonna dress me all up and look funny like you” Minho laughed.

Key storms out of the room.

“you never let me have fun, but Taemin will" Key whined and that excited him as he rushed off to Taemin’s room.

Minho starts laughing.

 “God save him from Key. “ Minho thought as he  heads down to have breakfast.

Taemin wakes up with a hard on, as  he dreamt of Minho and how  they kissed. Taemin slowly walks  his hand down his chest down to his pants and slides it in the waistband of his pants and boxers.  Taemin let his slender fingers wrap around his erect cock and began to pump at a slow pace. He lets out a soft moan as he starts to go faster,  thinking of Minho kissing his neck.  His own hands finding every  inch of Minho’s  upper body, making there way lower and lower.  Taemin is about to finish, when Key walks in.

“Get up lazy butt" Key teases.  Taemin lays his head on his pillow and lets out a laugh.

“Good he didn't notice” Taemin thought.

Key opens Taemin’s closet.

“No this won't do. No that won't do. Ewww not that" Key searches Taemin clothes. “You have nothing good to wear on your date tonight” Key says excitedly. “We have to go shopping” Key jumps on Taemin’s bed throwing the covers off of him pulling him to his feet.

  Key  throws clothes at Taemin.

“Lets go” Key said impatiently.

“What about a shower and breakfast?” Taemin asked.

“No time.” Key said.

Taemin and Key headed out to go shopping.

Minho sits next to Yoogeun and pats him on the head.

“Where is Appa Taemin?” Yoogeun ask.

“Being tortured by Key” Minho says joking.

Minho and Yoogeun finish eating and go outside for a bit. Mean while Key is dragging Taemin from store to store til he finds an outfit he likes for Taemin.

“The pant and shirt are too tight.” Taemin whines.

 “You look sexy.” Key tells him. “Now stop whining and lets get you home to shower and get you ready for your date tonight.”

 When they arrive home Taemin jumps in the shower. When he gets out he puts a robe on. Key is standing there with tweezers.

“What are you going to do with those?” Taemin asked nervously.

 Key pushes him to sit on the toilet, and holds his head back and starts tweezing his eyebrows.

“Ouch!” Taemin whines.

“Stop! being a baby” Key tells him. “You will look so sexy tonight that Minho won’t be able to take his hands off of you” Key says smiling.

 “Do I want that?” Taemin thought. “Yes I do, but I want to take things slow” he thought.

When Key was finally done tweezing, Taemin was happy. It hurt and he was sore. Key turns around grabs his makeup case and puts it on the bathroom counter.

“No way!  Your not putting make up on me."Taemin said

 “Oh come on just some foundation at least.” Key whines.

“NO!” Taemin puts his foot down.

“Fine!” Key says. “Get ready a half hour before its time for you to leave so you don’t wrinkle your clothes” Key says turning to leave.  

“Will you do my hair?” Taemin asked causing Key to squeak loud.

“ how about we straighten your hair? “Key asked happily.

“Sure, sounds good to me” Taemin says.

Minho is spinning Yoogeun around, as they both laugh. He looks at his watch.

“ I can't believe it's this late better go get ready” Minho thought.

 

Minho heads inside go with Yoogeun. Minho sends Yoogeun to go play in his room, so he can get ready. Minho  does his hair and  picks out his outfit. Minho starts getting dressed. Key finishes Taemin’s hair and helps him get dressed.

“You look sexy” Key says.

“Thanks, Taemin blushes.  
   
“No problem” Key replies slapping Taemin’s ass as he leaves his room, to go check on  Yoogeun.

Minho leaves his room, cleaned, hair done, and dressed. He heads to the flower shop. He buys roses and lily bouquet. He walks to Tsemin’s room slowly, hoping tonight will go good. Praying he can make Taemin laugh.

”He has such an amazing laugh” Minho thinks.  

Taemin hears someone knock on his door, looks at the time and knows it’s Minho. He looks in the mirror one last time before answering the door.

“You look amazing” Minho tells him  as he hands him the bouquet of flowers.

 “They are so pretty. Thank you” Taemin says as he smiles.

“I'll take those and put them in a vase for you” Onew says appearing out of thin air the boys think.  
“Thanks” Taemin says as he hands Onew the flowers.

Minho grabs Taemin's hand and leads him to the car. Opening the car door for him to get in and shuts it, before heading to the drivers seat. They finally arrive at the restaurant after a nice drive of listening to music and holding hands. Minho gets out of the car and opens Taemin’s door for him, holding his hand. Minho opens the door to the restaurant letting Taemin enter first.

“Wow, I've never been to a fancy place like this before” Taemin says as he blushes.

 “Only the best for you” Minho says as he lightly strokes Taemin's cheek, causing him to turn redder and let out a little laugh.

His laugh causes Minho heart to beat faster.

 “Follow me please” The hostess interrupts them.

 Minho pulls out Taemin’s chair for him and then sits across from him. The waitress brings a pitcher of water and two glasses and hands them both a menu.

“Order whatever you want” Minho says as he pours them both water.

 “ He is being so sweet,"Taemin thought as he was smiling.

“He has such a wonderful smile” Minho thought staring, causing Taemin to blush again.

 After some time passes and the waitress comes back, they order their food.

 “You are really beautiful, you have a wonderful smile, and amazing laugh that I crave to hear and want to be the cause of it.”Minho grabs Taemin’s hands.

“Thank you” Taemin manages to stutter.  

As Minho holds Taemin hands he recites a poem that crosses his min, as he looks into Taemins eyes.

“You are my flower, not because

You're prettier than other flowers.

You are my flower, not because

You're more fragrant than other flowers.

You are my flower because

You have already blossomed in my heart.”

 

A single tear flows down Taemin cheek.

“I never thought I could be this happy as I am right in this moment” Taemin thought

 Minho leans over the table and kisses the tear away, letting go of his hands as the waitress puts their food on the table.


	4. Chapter 4

They ate their food slowly, never wanting the night to end. Minho tries so hard to make Taemin laugh by telling jokes, he craves to hear that sweet laugh of Taemins. Taemin knows he is trying to get him laugh, so he teases him and holds his laugh back for as long as he can, till he can't contain it any longer and laughs for five minutes straight, causing Minho to laugh.

 

As his heart starts racing, feeling like it is going to go right through his chest. After their laughing fit was over, they just stare into each other’s eyes.

 

“Would you like desert?” Minho asked Taemin.

 

“Let’s share a piece of chocolate cake!” Taemin says.

 

When the waitress walks by, Minho orders a slice of chocolate cake with two forks. Minho rubs his fingers along Taemins hand while they wait for the cake.  After a short time, the waitress places the cake in the middle of the two. Minho takes his fork and grabs a bite, and feeds it to Taemin.

 

“Yummy!” Taemin giggles.  Following Minho’s lead, he feeds him a bite.

“Very, yummy!” Minho laughs, causing Taemin to let a little laugh out.

 

“Taemin? I like you allot! I’d like to take things slow; I won't date or see anyone else. I know you’re the only one for me!”  Minho says sweetly.

 

“I hope he feels the same way” Minho thinks to himself.

 

“I like you too! I'd also like to take things slow, and I won't date or see anyone else!” Taemin says smiling at Minho.

 

You've opened my eyes and heart to something I've never felt before!” Said Minho.

 

“I feel the same way!” Taemin replies.

 

“I don't understand what he sees in me!” Taemin thinks.

 

“I am poor, used to live in a rundown apartment, in a bad neighbor hood, till he had me move in with him.” Taemin added to his thoughts.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Minho asked Taemin.

 

“I'm trying to figure out what you see in me?” Taemin says hanging his head down.

 

“You aren't afraid to speak your mind when I’m being a asshole, you are handsome, you have beautiful eyes, a wonderful smile, an amazing laugh that makes my heart race, the softest milky white skin, you take good care of my son like he is your own!” Minho tells him.

 

Taemin feels his cheeks get red.

 

“I never knew you could be this sweet and wonderful!” Taemin says out loud.

 

“You never got to know me before!” Minho said softly.

 

“Your right, I'm sorry I judged you before I got to know you Minho.” Taemin said

 

“I'm sorry I was such an asshole and a bad father to Yoogeun!” Minho said sadly.

 

“I had a perfect night Minho” Taemin said as he fell asleep on Minho’s shoulder on the ride home.

 

He looked so peaceful, and Minho didn't want to wake him so he carried him to bed and tucked him in placing a soft kiss on his forehead before heading to his own bed.

 

Minho lies in his bed, having trouble falling asleep; his bed is suddenly feels too big, and lonely. He decided to go see what Key is up too. He opens Key's door and about screamed from seeing Jonghyun pounding into Key.

Key is moaning “Jonghyun, faster, faster, oh baby that’s the spot!”

 

Minho closes the door softly before anyone notices he was there. Minho decides it probably safer to go see what Onew is up too. He opens his door slowly to see a sleeping Onew cuddling a bucket of Chicken, which makes him laugh softly and shut his door.

 

He thinks to himself “I'll just crawl in bed with Taemin!” So he heads to Taemins room, opens the door and shuts it quietly and crawls in to his bed next to him carefully.

 

Soon as he lies down and pulls the covers over himself and makes sure Taemin has enough covers, Taemin rolls over and cuddles with him as he says “Minho” softly. Minho falls asleep instantly.

 

Taemin wakes up in the morning and notices Minho is in his bed, admiring how handsome Minho looks sleeping beside him.  He decides to pretend to be sleeping and starts to moan, causing Minho to wake up. Minho notices he has a hard on, Taemin starts to giggle. He then notices Minho's hard on and starts to get on himself.

 

“You going to take care of that?” Taemin joked.

 

“You gonna take care of yours?” Minho joked backed.  

 

Taemin sat up a little and leaned his head back and let out a little moan.

“I start kissing your forehead, and move to your cheek” Taemin said softly. “What?” Minho said a little confused.

“Just close your eyes and imagine what I am saying happening to you!” Taemin said.

 

“I start to kiss you softly on the lips, I start kissing more passionately”. Minho lets out a little moan as Taemin keeps talking.

 

“I move down to your neck and give you a love bite, and start kissing your chest down to your stomach.” Minho moans a little louder.

 

“I begin to kiss your inner thigh!” Taemin says as he looks over at Minho, he sees him touching himself, and that turns him on, so he begins to touch his hard on.

 

“I slowly lick the tip of your member”

 

“ Feels so good!” Minho whispers.

 

“I take all of you in my mouth and go up and down fast and deep!”

 

“Don't stop!” Minho says breathlessly, as he starts to pump his hard on faster and faster as Taemin speaks.

 

“I get on all fours and let you come up behind me and pump in and out of me hard!” Taemin said moaning and breathless as he pumped his member harder.

 

“I'm gonna cum!” Minho moaned out.

 

“I am too!” Taemin managed to moan out.

 

After they finished, they went into the bathroom and cleaned up, and got dressed for the day. They headed to go have breakfast with Yoogeun, they held hands and smiled all the way.

 

“Appa and Appa are a couple now!” Yoogeun yelled happily.

 

Taemin sat on one side of Yoogeun and Minho sat on the other side of him, both laughing at Yoogeuns comment.

 

Minho patted him on the head and agreed

 

Are you gonna marry Appa Taemin?” Yoogeun asked hoping the answer is yes.

 

Minho and Taemin laughed and looked at each other.

 

“Maybe one day!” Minho said as he smiled at Taemin, causing Taemin's face to turn red.  

 

“Let's go to the zoo with Yoogeun today!” Taemin said, causing Yoogeun to get excited. Minho agreed, and they headed out.

Minho and Taemin hold Yoogeun hands as they entered the zoo. Yoogeun was smiling and yelling hurry appa Minho and appa Taemin, they just laughed at him. An elderly couple stopped them!

 

“Your little boy is so cute and you’re a cute family” The elder spoke

Taemin was about to say, thank you but he's not my son, but Minho was already speaking!

 

“Thank you, he is such a happy little boy, and my Taemin is the sweetest and the most handsome guy ever!” He winked at Taemin as he said that. Taemin giggled at the “My Taemin” part, he liked the sound of that. They parted ways with the elderly couple and walked around the zoo for hours.  

 

They headed home because it was getting late, and Yoogeun bedtime.  They stopped and picked up some chicken for Onew, and healthy food for Key. When they got home Taemin carried a sleeping Yoogeun to bed and tucked him in, kissing his forehead before shutting his door. Minho gave Onew his chicken, and was caught off guard at Onew leaping in his arms!

 

“Thank you, thank you!” Onew yelled kissing his cheek. Key came to see what all the noise was about.

 

“What's going on?” Key asked laughing at seeing Onew in Minho's arms.

“I got Onew chicken, and he spazzed out!” Minho laughed.

“I swear you marry chicken if you could!” Minho said as he put Onew down.

“Damn right I would!” Onew said seriously, causing Minho & Key to laugh.

 

“You are a strange man!” Key joked with Onew.

 

Minho handed Key is food. “Thank you!” Key said. “No problem!” Minho replied as he left to go find Taemin. He found him in his room, sitting on his bed smiling.

 

“It was nice waking up with you beside me!”Taemin said.

 

“I enjoyed it as well!” Minho said.  

 

“Why don't you move into my room? My bed is huge, and i have a closet that isn't being used!” Minho said.

 

“Okay, I’d like that a lot!” Taemin said happily.

Key gathered all of Taemins things for him and put them up for him. Taemin is very happy that he gave Minho a chance, and Minho is very happy Taemin gave him a chance. They are falling hard for each other. Taemin now only sees the sweet side of Minho. Taemin has been enjoying Minho not working so hard and seems to enjoy himself. Minho and Taemin cuddled in bed, just enjoying each other’s arms. Onew is making sure the maids have got all their chores done today and talks with Yuri the head maid before he retires for the night. Key is fast asleep in his lovers’ arms. Taemin fell asleep on Minho, but Minho isn't a sleep yet. He just watches Taemin sleep soundlessly in his arms.

“I love you Taemin You are the best thing, besides my son to come into my life. I will make you proud of me, and I'll make you happy!” he whispers, right before he falls asleep.

 

After a few hours of sleep, Minho was awoken from a loud crashing noise, along with Key, Jonghyun and Onew. Minho didn't know what it was and it freaked him out. Meanwhile the other three new and rushed to Yoogeun room, and grabbed him and rushed to the basement with him, never waking the little boy up.  

Minho gets out of bed, not waking Taemin up, top see what the noise was. He was knocked back when his bedroom for was flung open. A masked man with a gun stood in front of him.

Minho prayed, please don’t let him notice Taemin, and don't let Taemin wake up. But another masked gun man came in and grabbed Taemin by the hair dragging him out of bed.

“What the fuck?” Taemin screams scared.

 

His eyes searching for Minho, when he heard him!  “Don't hurt him, do whatever you want to me, please don't hurt him, take whatever you want!” Minho cried out.

 

The man standing before Minho picked him up by his hair and slapped him across the face with his gun, giving Minho a bloody lip and nose, causing Taemin to scream

 

“NO!!!!”  

Minho and Taemin were dragged out into the living room, where their hands and feet where tied, and were blind folded for hours while the gun men took all the expensive stuff and loaded it into their truck. After a few hours when they were done loading things, they came back into the living room they took the blind fold off of Minho, leaving Taemins on.  

“What should we do with them?” The guy asked his friend. His friend could tell Minho was very protective of Taemin, so he grabbed Taemin face.

 

“He is pretty we could have our way with this little fag, he looks girly enough!!!”

 

Minho sat there tears rolling down his cheeks, trying not to make a scene to give them what they want. Taemin just sat there not moving barely breathing, so scared.

“Where is Yoogeun, is he okay?” Taemin and Minho both thought.

 

They were both snapped out of their thoughts when the other gun men spoke.

 

“We don't have time, let’s kill the little girly faggot and make his lover clean up his bloody lovers mess!”

 

Meanwhile the others where in the basement, Yoogeun still sleeping. They could hear everything but didn't know what to do, they were scared, tryng to calm down to think.

 

They grabbed Taemin by the hair and pulled him in the middle of the living room, making him kneel down before them. Minho is sobbing and screaming.

“No, please take me instead, don't hurt him!”

Taemin was scared, he knew he was about to die, and there was nothing that could be done to save him. He hated seeing Minho cry and look so heartbroken, so he said the first thing that came to his mind.

 

“I love you! Everything will be okay, don't be scared, everything will be okay!” He repeated over and over, trying to calm himself.

“I love you too!” Minho cries out, The gun men hold their guns to the back of Taemins head. The last thing Minho remembers hearing is gun fire before he passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

At this point Minho is passed out after hearing gunfire, not knowing Taemins fate……..

 

Key notices a gun in a box to his side. Key hands Onew Yoogeun, and runs upstairs with Jonghyun following him. Jonghyun grabs a huge knife from the kitchen. Key sneaks in the living room with Jonghyun soundlessly. He shoots one of the gun men in the back of the head as Jonghyun grabs the other, holding the knife to his throat.

 

Minho hears a gun fire before he could see it was Key and Jonghyun to their rescue he was passed out. The guy key shot fell forward landing on Taemin. Taemin screams not knowing what is going on and is freaked out.

 

Key turns to Jonghyun and points his gun at the other guy,.

 

“Drop your gun” The guy doesn't flinch or show any signs of being scared, just looks Key right in the eyes.

 

“Drop your gun!” Key screams.

 

“You'll have to shoot me and pry it from my dead hands, before I hand my gun over to a faggot! He snaps at Key.

 

“Go get rope!” Key tells Jonghyun.

“I'm not leaving you alone with him!” Jonghyun said worriedly.

 

“You have to babe, I can handle this piece of shit!!” Key said calmly.

 

Jonghyun released his grip on the guy and was about to turn to go get rope, when he seen the gun men slowly raise his gun slightly and fire at Taemin. Jonghyun screamed no. Before Jonghyun new it Key leaped in front of the bullet and it went in his side, he took one shot before he fell to the ground, getting the gun men in the eye. Jonghyun ran to his lover.

“Key, Key baby!” he yells. There is alot of blood. He takes his shirt off to try and stop the bleeding, whiping his hand across his face, causing it to smear Keys blood all over his face.  Key is screaming in pain. Jonghyun is trying to calm his lover down. He can't call for help because he has to put pressure on the wound. Minho finally comes to, and sees Taemin still tied and kneeling, both gun mean are dead, and sees Jonghyun over Key crying. He rushes to the phone and calls the police.

 

The police and ambulance arrive quickly, taking Key to the hospital, Jonghyun goes with him. Minho unties Taemin and holds him close as they cry into each other’s arms. The police question them and take their statements down and leave.

 

Minho jumps up,

“where is Yoogeun?” Minho jumps up and screams.

“He is safe. We were in the basement” Onew comes in with the sleeping child.

Taemin is still in shock and crying.

“ Key, Key saved my life.What if he.... “ Taemin starts crying harder.

“Don't think like that.” Minho interrupts him.

They all head to Minho and Taemin’s room, too scared to stay in the living room and to be alone.  Onew puts Yoogeun on the bed and covers him up. Then they all just sit on the floor, waiting to hear from Jonghyun about Key.

“I'm gonna get some guard dogs” Minho said before anyone can say anything.

 Minho cell phone goes off.

“Hello” Minho answers his phone.

“He is going to make it and be okay” Jonghyun cried out. “He has to stay here for about a week"he informed Minho before hanging up.  

Key was resting in his room sleeping, they let Jonghyun go in and see him. He pulls up a chair to his bed, and sits down and grabs Key hand.

“ I love you so much!” Jonghyun cried.

Key opened his eyes.

 “I love you too!” Key said weakly.   “Are you okay?” Key screamed As he noticed his lover had blood all over his face and shirt.  

“It's not my blood, its yours” Jonghyun said as he cried.  

“I am okay, don't worry. Is Taemin okay?” Key asked.

“He is fine" Jonghyun sounded annoyed as he said it.

Jonghyun is pissed that Key can't stop worrying bout everyone else, when he should be resting and worrying bout himself, since he was just shot and laying in the hospital. Later on that day  when Key was sleeping, Jonghyun whet home to shower and change his clothes, and to grab a few things of Keys. Minho and Taemin left Yoogeun with Onew as they headed to go get two guard dogs.  Minho held Taemin’s hand the whole way there, kissing it repeatedly.

“I love you” minho and Taemin repeatedly told each other the whole car ride.  
   
 They enter the dog pound, and began to look at dogs.

One dog  caught Taemin’s eyes and he yells excitedly “I want this one!”

 Minho comes over and laugh “I don't think he is gonna be a good guard dog” Minho says, looking at the golden retriever puppy.  “We will take him  and the bit bull next to him.” Minho said.

 

 While the boys where out Onew was installing cameras outside and a security system. When Minho and Taemin arrived home they showed Yoogeun the puppy and he was very excited.

“ Can he sleep with me?” Yoogeun asked.

“Yes” Taemin answered.  

They were very thankful Yoogeun doesn't know what happened, and that nothing happened to him. They are all dealing with it and trying to move on with life. Some days pass and they do there every day things they have to.  Minho heads back to work, and doesn't  want to be bothered and doesn't leave his office till its bed time for the past few days, he doesn't want to be bothered at all. Onew, Taemin and Yoogeun go get a cake for when Key comes home. Taemin talks to Onew about how he feels Minho is falling out of love with him, because he is locked in his office all the time and doesn't want to be bothered.  When they get home, Onew heads to Minho's office as Taemin goes to put the cake away.

“Knock knock” Onew walks into his office.

Minho doesn't even notice, he is to busy on his laptop. Onew walks over to see what he is looking at. He looks at the computer and sees t hat he is looking up rings.

“Your gonna propose? “Onew asked. startling Minho, he didn't know anyone was in his office with him.

“Yes I am” Minho said.  

“You might want to do it soon then. He feels like your falling out of love with him"Onew explains.  

Minho heads to Yoogeun room, knowing he'll find Taemin there. When he reaches his room, he sees Yoogeun and Taemin playing with the puppy.

“Taemin sweetheart can we go out to dinner tonight, just the two of us?” Minho asked sweetly.

“I'd love to” Taemin replied.

“I have a few things to do before dinner” Minho said and left.

Minho headed to the store to get a ring. He looked around for a little over an hour before he found the one he want and headed home. Taemin went and got ready, leaving Yoogeun with Onew.  
Minho and Taemin head to the restaurant that they had their first date at. When they arrive the hostess seats them. When the waitress ask what they want, Minho just orders desert for them. Minho gets out of his seat, takes Taemin's hand in his and kneels in front of him.

“Taemin, you make me happy. I love you with all my heart! I would lay my life on the line if it meant to save yours. Minho said as he  reaches in his pocket and pulls out the ring. Placing it on Taemin's finger. “Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?” Minho asked.

“Yes” Taemin said as he felt tears roll down his cheeks.

 Minho kissed him passionately before taking his seat. They ate the desert before heading home.  They waited for Key to come home before announcing the news.  They headed to bed when they got home.  The next day Key arrive home still sore, but alive. Taemin and Key hugged for a long time.

“Oh my, what is that on your finger?” Key said excitedly.

“We're getting married” Taemin yelled.

 Key started running around getting things ready for the wedding.

“Slow down” Jonghyun yelled. “You just got out of the hospital because you were shot” he said.

“I'll be fine Jonghyun” Key said. “I only have a month to plan this wedding" Key said in a rush.

two weeks and a half weeks go by and Key is still planning things. He found a chapel, and got the boys outfits for them.  Taemin started to get nervous and get cold feet, not sharing his feelings with anyone. Taemin  thinking they will just go away. It is the night before the wedding, and Taemin is supposed to be sleeping in the guest room, but he just lays there in bed unable to sleep. he is too nervous and scared. He climbs out of bed without thinking and leaves. He doesn't leave a note or say anything to anyone.  Key wakes up early in the morning, and goes to wake Taemin up to get him ready. key opens the guest bedroom door and screams because he can't find Taemin anywhere. Minho and Onew run to see whats wrong.

“He‘s gone, Taemin left.” Key cried out.

 Minho heart began to break slowly, he held back his tears.

“He will show. I have faith he will show up. Lets just get ready and head out” Minho said.

Once Minho got to his room He broke down  as he got ready alone. As he headed out of his room he pulled himself together and got everyone in the car and headed for the chapel. When they entered the chapel Minho searched to see if Taemin was there, but sadly he wasn't.  

“It is time to begin.” Onew said.

 Everyone took there place. Minho was up front, and Onew stood at his side, as Key and Jonghyun sat with Yoogeun. Minho said a quick prayer for his lover to show. As the music began, the chapel doors opened, letting the bright sunlight in.


	6. Chapter 6

Minho lets out his breath slowly as Taemin walked through the door slowly, pulling his jacket down and fixing his hair. He took his place next to Minho, Whispering, sorry for keeping you waiting.  Key squeezed Jonghyun hand tightly, as a tear escaped his eye.

 

“You look handsome!” Minho said, as the preacher started.

 

They both said the I do's, and kissed.

 

“I know pronounce you husband and husband!” the preacher said.  

 

They all headed out to go have dinner to celebrate. Minho pulled Taemin aside to have a moment alone with him, as the others went to the car to wait.

“What happened?” Minho asked sadly, hurt shown on his face.

 

“I was nervous, I have been for awhile!” Taemin stuttered.

“Then why didn't you talk to me about it, what were you nervous about?” He asked.

 

“I thought it would go away, and I was nervous of screwing up somehow, and you falling out of love with me!” Taemin cried.

 

Minho pulled Taemin into a tight embrace, as he did Taemin wrapped his arms around him.

“I can't promise we won't fight. I can't promise I won't screw up. I can't promise you won't screw up, but I can promise you is no matter what happens, I will always love you and never leave you, so please don't worry about that or think that!” Minho said, and then kissed him softly.  

“Thank you for being understanding and making me feel better!” Taemin said smiling.

 

“Shall we head to the car and not keep everyone waiting anymore?” Minho said, as he leads Taemin to the car.

When they get in the car, Onew starts to drive to the restaurant.

 

“Yes!” Minho said laughing to Key, who was grinning from ear to ear at Taemin and him.

 

“I'm just so happy. You guys are so cute, and I love you both!” he said as he hugged them tightly excited and squeaky.

“We love you too!” Taemin and Minho said as they hugged him back.

 

Taemin let out a little laugh at how cute Key was being. They finally arrive at the restaurant. Yoogeun grabbed Minho and Taemins hands, swinging them back and forth singing!

“Yay! My Appas are in love, Yay! My Appas got married!!” causing everyone to laugh at how cute he is.

 

They were seated by the hostess right away, and not long after the waitress took their food orders. They chatted while waiting for their food, teasing Onew for ordering chicken, like he always does. When the food arrived they all began to eat and Onew started singing!

“The time is now! Going to the chicken that's calling me! I throw myself for it! I eat it! Crazy chicken! Crazy for chicken!” Every laughs at him!

 

“And Jonghyun?” said Onew, “Tell us how you can eat chicken more tastily? No time for that!” Onew said quickly as he shoved chicken in his mouth.  
Every laughed at him again.

 

They ate their food, and kept the conversation up, too full to eat desert, they headed home.

 

When arriving home, Key out a sleeping Yoogeun to bed. Onew put Minho and Taemin's bags in the back of the limo.  Minho and Taemin said their goodbyes to every as they left with Onew.

 

“I'm going to miss Yoogeun!” Taemin said.

 

“I'm sure you'll be too busy to miss him!” Onew winked at Taemin, causing him to blush.

 

Taemin didn't say anything for the rest of the car ride. He was nervous. It was his honeymoon, he is a virgin. Is It going to hurt, what if I’m not good, what if Taemin can't turn him on, all these thoughts running through his head. Minho placed his hands on Taemins face, making him look at him.

“Do not worry or stress, we won't do anything you’re not ready for or comfortable with!” he said smiling.

Taemin relaxed and laid his head on his husbands shoulder.

“I love you husband!” Taemin giggled as he said husband.

“Sounds nice doesn't it?” Minho said as he smiled at him.

 

They finally arrive at this beautiful hotel. Onew grabbed their bags and checked in for them, and carried their bags up to their room for them and then said his goodbyes and headed back home. Taemin started to unpack their bags and put things away. He came across a bag that said Taemin on it. Taemin opened it, and suddenly turned red and hide what was inside behind his back.  

 

“What did Key give you?” Minho asked, loving seeing Taemin blush.

 

Taemin held up a black see threw camisole. Minho laughed and smiled at his husband.

 

“Are you gonna try it on?” He asked as he smiled. Taemin looked down at the item.

 

“Right now?” He whispered. Minho smiled at him.

 

“Why not, you'd look sexy in it!” he replied.

 

Taemin went into the bathroom and got undressed and slipped into the camisole, he looked into the mirror staring at himself, his face turning red, he felt silly in this camisole.

 

“It doesn't take that long to change!” Minho was saying at the door.

 

“Come out please?” he asked Taemin.

 

“I look weird!” Taemin shouted back to him.

 

“Im sure you don't look fine, please come out, I want to see!” Minho said.

The bathroom door slowly opened up, and Taemin came out. Minho jaw dropped and he just stared at him without saying a word.

“I knew it I looked weird” Taemin said, as he turned around heading to go change. Minho caught his arm and made him turn around.

“You don't look weird, I didn't say anything because I was speechless, You are so sexy. I'd make love to you right now, If I new you were ready!” he said sweetly to his husband.

 

“Really?” Taemin said unsure.

 

“Really!” Minho kissed him softly, leading him towards the bed, so they can cuddle. Taemin just lay in his arms and they talked quietly, till they fell asleep.

 

Minho woke early in the morning ordering breakfast and roses. Taemin woke when the food arrived, and Minho feed it to him in bed. After breakfast, they showered and got dressed for the day. They headed down stairs, and outside to go for a walk. Hand in hand they walked around the garden.

 

“What do you want for dinner tonight?” Minho asked him as he kissed his hand.  

 

“The time is now! Going to the chicken that's calling me! I throw myself for it! I eat it! Crazy chicken! Crazy for chicken!” Taemin sings Onew chicken song, causing them both to laugh.

 

They walk around the garden for a while longer, before heading to the pool to cool off. The goof off, and splash each other, and just play around in the pool for a few hours, till they get hungry and head to dinner.  Mean while back at home, Key was feeding dinner to Yoogeun, he was trying to get cake for dinner, but Key wouldn't give into him. After dinner Key and Jonghyun tucked Yoogeun into bed and read him a story, before heading to bed bed themselves. Onew was already in his room, eating chicken for the fourth time today.

 

“Good thing I work out twice a day or I'd be huge by now!” he thought.

A few days pass and Minho and Taemin are out to dinner.

 

“What is wrong?” He asked, he can see something is bothering Taemin.

 

“I'm sorry. I am having a lovely time here with you. It's just I miss Yoogeun!” Taemin said, feeling guilty for letting things bother him on his honeymoon.

 

“I miss him also!” Minho admitted.

 

“We will head back tomorrow!” he said.

 

“You won't be mad or hurt feelings hurt?” Taemin asked softly.

 

Minho brought Taemins hands to his lips and kissed them,

 

“Why would I be mad?” Minho asked.

 

“We haven't made love, and we are leaving early!” he replied.

 

“We have the rest of our lives to make love, I told you, I am okay with waiting till you are ready, I don't mind. I love you!” Minho reassured Taemin.

 

“I love you too!” Taemin replied,smiling at him.  

 

They laid in each other’s arms, as they went to bed. Minho fell asleep first. Taemin, was wishing he wasn't so scared to make love to his husband, as he fell asleep.  

 

They took a cab home. When they arrived home it was getting late. Key and Jonghyun were outside playing with Yoogeun. Yoogeun ran to his Appas.

 

“I miss you so much!” he screamed.

 

They hugged him and kissed him, telling him how much they missed and loved him. Onew grabbed their bags and unpacked them for them.

 

“How was it?” Key yelled, leaping into their arms.

“I never kiss and tell!” Minho winked at Taemin, causing him to blush and feel bad, because there was nothing to tell.

 

Minho could see the hurt on Taemin face, he placed his hands on his face and kissed him softly.

 

“Please do not worry about it sweety, when you’re ready we can, and there will be allot to tell!” he whispered in his ear, as he spun Taemin around and started dancing with him.

 

“Awww,  they are so cute!” Jonghyun said as he smiled at Key.

 

Onew comes out seeing them dance together, as he walks in next to Key and Jonghyun he starts to sing, T

 

“The time is now! Going to the chicken that's calling me!” Key elbows him in the side to get him to stop singing, causing everyone to burst out in laughter.  

 

“It's getting late!” Taemin said to Yoogeun.

“I'm not tired!” he whined. Minho picked him up as Taemin and he walked to his room.  Yoogeun fell asleep before they made it to his room. They tucked him in bed and kissed him good night and headed to their room.

 

Key and Jonghyun were playing poker with Onew, using chicken for poker chips.

 

“You cheated!” Onew yelled, making Jonghyun laugh so hard.

 

“You just don't want to give up your chicken!” Key said.

 

“Damn right I don't!” Onew whined.

 

Jonghyun grabbed the chicken, and waving it at Onew, teasing him. Taemin headed for their master bathroom, as they got to their room, and shut the door behind him.  He took his clothes off, and slipped into the see threw black camisole. He came out of the bathroom, and looks Minho in the eyes, which is standing in front of the bed. Taemin walks over to him, and stands in front of him for a minute, then kisses him passionately, pushing him on the bed with an excited but scared smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Minho falls back on the bed, his head hitting the pillows. Taemin slowly climbs over top of him. Taemin starts to kiss him. Stopping to bite and pull on Minho's bottom lip, before he deepens his kiss. Ripping open Minho's shirt, running his hands all over his chest. Taemin  then starts going lower, till he reaches the top of his pants. Taemin unzips his pants, and slides them off, along with his boxers and starts to kiss him again. Taemin running his hands all over his chest. He starts to kiss Minho's cheek, and moves to his neck, leaving love bite marks. Taemin starts to kiss Minho's chest, and sucks on his nipple for a minute, causing Minho to let a little moan escape.  Taemin starts kissing down Minho stomach, reaching his inner thigh.

 

“Are you sure, your ready?” Minho asked breathlessly.

Taemin places his index finger over Minho's lips  “Shhh!” Taemin whispered, and then continued to kiss his inner thigh.

 Taemin grabbed Minho cock softly, and kissed the tip softly, before taking all of it in his mouth.  Taemin begins to suck slowly, while using his tongue. 

“This has never felt so good” Minho thinks.

Taemin starts going up and down faster on Minho cock, causing Minho to moan loudly, that makes him giggle a little at his husbands sexy moan. Taemin moves his mouth up and down fastly on Minho cock, for a while longer. Minho pulls Taemin up and kisses him and flips him so he now is laying down and he is on top of Taemin.  Taemin giggles as Minho kisses his nose. Minho helps Taemin out of his nighty, looking at how beautiful his husbands naked body is.

“He has the most beautiful milky white skin” Minho thinks as he bends down and kisses and gives love bites to his lovers neck.

 Minho moves down to his stomach leaving his kisses all the way down to his inner thigh. Taemin knows whats gonna happen next and moans out of excitement, Minho laughs softly. Minho blows on Taemin’s cock, causing him to moan a little louder as his husbands breath touches his cock. Minho kisses the tip of his cock for a second, and then goes back to kissing his inner thigh, teasing Taemin a bit.

“Baby, don't tease anymore, I can't take it” Taemin said breathlessly.

Minho laughs and smiles up at him, then takes all of him in his mouth slowly, and starts to move his mouth up and down on Taemin's cock faster.

Taemin grabs the sheets and moans his husbands name.  
 “I'm... I'm.... I'm..... I'm gonna...... “Taemin tried saying as he filled Minho's mouth with his release.

Minho swallowed all of it, and continued going down on Taemin, till he had nothing left in him, causing Taemin to get hard again instantly. Taemin brings Minho's lips up to his and kisses him deeply, he can taste his seed as Minho slips his tongue into his mouth. Taemin lays Minho down softly, guiding his head down with his hands softly. He lays on top of  him letting their members  rub against each other as Taemin moves up and down slowly, causing them both to moan. Minho can't take it any longer and flips Taemin over, so he is laying on his back. Minho bends down and kisses him, and starts to finger his hole, to loosen him up for his throbbing cock. He starts with one finger slowly, once Taemin is used to it he sticks another finger in and goes a little faster.  Taemin begins to moan, Minho knows he found his sweet spot and sticks in a third finger, and starts going faster. Taemin is at the point where he is going to scream Minho name, Minho knows he is ready for him. He puts his cock at his entrance, and rubs it slowly there for a minute.  The tip slowly slides in with a pop. Minho waits a second before he goes a little further in and waits more.Minho slides all the way in slowly, and bends down to kiss Taemin. MInho starts moving slowly for a while. Minho lets out a moan as he feels Taemin heat wrap around him.  Taemin begs him to go faster. Minho picks up the pace and pumps in and out of his lover fastly, causing them both to moan.  Taemin grabs his own member as Minho pumps in and out of him fastly.

 

“MINHO” Taemin screams.

“TAEMIN” Minho screams.

 

Both releasing at the same time, Taemin on his stomach and in his own hand. Minho in Taemin. Minho lays on Taemin for a minute, as they try to catch their breath. Taemin giggled and kissed Minho's forehead.

“You were perfect” Taemin whispered, causing Minho to blush.

“I was only perfect because I was with you” Minho replied, pulling his lover to his feet leading him to the shower. so they both can get cleaned up.

After the shower, they get dressed and headed to where the guys where playing poker.Soon as they got there they laughed at Onew pouting face as he lost another round and had to give up more of his chicken.

“I don't want to play anymore. Give the chicken back"Onew whines.

“ Nooooooo! Don't you dare, put your mouth on my chicken” Onew whined as Taemin grabbed a chicken leg.

 

Key looked up and screamed loudly “Oh my baby’s a man now” jumping up and hugging Taemin tightly.  “You have a glow to you sweetie” key said.

Minho just laughed as everyone stared at them, and started laughing at Key.

“Don't change the subject” Onew whined.

Key gave Onew his chicken back, unharmed.

“Come with me, I'll make you something to eat. You must be starved” Key said.

“I am” Taemin replied.

Key dragged Taemin into the kitchen, Minho followed along with Jonghyun. Onew grabbed his chicken and dashed to his room, afraid, they'd try and steal it from  him.  Once he got to his room safely, he locked his door and enjoyed his chicken. Key placed Taemin at the island counter, sitting him on a stool, as he made  Minho and Taemin a sandwich.  Key kissed kissed Taemin's forehead, and hugged Minho goodnight, as Jonghyun and him headed for their room. Key pushes Jonghyun up against their bedroom door and starts kissing him deeply, as Jonghyun wraps his arms around Keys waist.  Key opens the door slowly, causing Jonghyun to stumble some, still kissing each other. Key guides him to the bed, and lays on top of him running his hand down his lovers chest, down lower, and starts to rub his cock threw his pants causing Jonghyun to moan alittle. Jonghyun nipples on Keys ear, causing Key to moan.

 

Key helps his lover out of his pants, and starts to sucks the tip of his cock. Taking him in little by little, till he is all the way in his mouth. Key begins to move his mouth up and down faster and faster. Jonghyun screams his lovers name, exploding in his lovers mouth.  Key swallows all of it. Jonghyun grabs Key and throws him on the bed, ripping his shirt.

“This is a good shirt you ruined" Key yelled  but soon forgot why he was annoyed with Jonghyun, as Jonghyun started sucking on Keys nipples, and moving his cock against Keys.

 

Jonghyun is still so hard. Jonghyun rubs his cock against Key’s entrance and shoves it in, pounding his lover fastly.  Key is moaning loudly, along with Jonghyun as he strokes Key's cock fastly. Key releases a second before Jonghyun, all over his stomach and Jonghyun releases inside Key. They take a shower together to get cleaned up and ready for bed.  Taemin and Minho eat their food, smiling at each other. Taemin is happy he finally made love to his husband. Minho can tell how happy Taemin is, from what they did.  He is very happy himself.

“Was I good?” Taemin asked softly as he started blushing.  
   
“You were beyond perfect my love” Minho replied as he laid a kiss on his lovers lips.

 Taemin let out a little yaw, he was exhausted from making love. Minho scooped him up in his arms and carried him to bed. Taemin fell asleep in Minho's arms before they got to their room. Minho laid him in bed and covered him up and  kisses his lips.

  “I love you” Minho  softly whispered so he doesn't wake him up and lays next to him and falls asleep quickly.

Onew wakes up early and  gets Yoogeun bathed and dressed for the day. while Key makes him breakfast. After Yooguen finishes breakfast, Key,Jonghyun,Onew take Yoogeun to the park, to let Minho and Taemin have alone time. Minho wakes up and lets out a little moan, and realized Taemin has a firm hold on his cock, and moving up and down on it. Minho looks at his lover and sees he is sleeping still. Taemin wakes up and realizes what he is doing, and as he looks Minho in the eyes as he blushes.

“What a perfect way to wake up” Minho said smiling as he  took a hold of Taemin's cock  and began stroking it.  They roll over on their sides facing each other and begin to kiss passionately, moaning breathlessly as they stroke each other faster. Taemin was so hard and going insane. He grabbed Minho, and got him on all fours, and shoved his member in Minho. Before Minho new it, Taemin was pounding him, hard and fast. Minho grabbed a hold of his cock and began to stroke it fast, as Taemin pounded him. Taemin released inside of him as Minho released  in his hand, turning his head to kiss Taemin.

The water was cold at first but warmed up quickly as they got in to clean up. Key,Jonghyun and Onew arrived back home with Yoogeun and brought Chicken for lunch. Minho and Taemin went to the dinning room to eat with everyone. 

Key smiled at them. “Just getting out of bed" key winked at them.

Taemin cheeks turned a cherry red as Jonghyun pinched them and took a seat next to Key. They ate lunch. Minho headed to his office to get some work done.  Key knocks on the door.

“you have a phone call Minho” Key informs him.

“Tell them I am very busy, and I'll call them back” Minho said.

“I think you need to take this call” Key said.

“Who is it?” Minho asked.

“It's Yoona" Key said flatly.

“Hello, Yoona, what is this about?” Minho demanded.

“ I heard you got married to a guy name Taemin” she said rudely.

“ Yes I did” Minho replied.

“I want to break this deal off. I will give you the money back. I don't want my son to grow up a faggot like his father" Yoona said harshly.

“You can't break it off. You gave up all parental rights, and signed the papers years ago. You've wanted nothing to do with him. Now your jealous I have moved on. Just fuck off and don't call again” Minho screamed into the phone.

“I will get my son back, one way or another” she screamed back slamming the phone down.

Minho put his face in his hands.Minho was so pissed off at Yoona. 

“She can't take him away from us, can she?” Taemin cried at the doorway.

Minho got up from his desk and walked over and pulled Taemin into a tight hug.

“ I won't let her" Minho promised.  “Lets head to the park with Yoogeun” Minho said.

They got Yoogeun and the three of  them headed to the park.  The house phone rang.

“Hello” Jonghyun answered the phone.

“I'd like to speak to Minho” Yoona demanded.

“He is not home. He took his husband and son to the park” Jonghyun said before thinking.

 Yoona hung up right away.

“Who was that?” Key asked.

“I don't know, some girl who was very rude” Jonghyun replied.

“Ugh, it was Yoona, I bet” Key said annoyed.

When Minho, Taemin  got to the park with Yoogeun, he was excited and ran to the jungle gym and started climbing on everything.  Minho and Taemin enjoyed their son having fun. Yoona and Taeyeon arrived at the park.

“Cause a scene” Yoona told her friend as she got out of the car.

Taeyeon crashed into a tree, not hard enough to get hurt. Taemin and Minho turned around as they heard her car hit the tree. They both ran over to see if she was okay. Yoona grabbed Yoogeun.

“Are you okay?” Taemin asked, before she could answer.

 

 “Yoogeun” Minho yelled  as he recognized who it was. 

Minho dashed off with Taemin behind him, searching for Yoogeun.

“Do you see him?” Minho asked panicking.

“No” Taemin cried.

Yoona got to Taeyeon’s car with Yoogeun, without Minho or Taemin seeing her.

“Yoogeun sweetie come to Appa” Taemin cried.

“Yoogeun” Minho screamed over and over.

“Her car is gone” Taemin said.

At first Minho didn't understand what Taemin was talking bout, then looked at the tree and seen Taeyeon’s car was gone.

 “Yoogeun” Minho cried as he fell to his knees.


	8. Chapter 8

Taemin got on his knees and wrapped his arms around Minho, as Minho wrapped his arms around Taemin. They held each other and cried in each others

“ I'll kill her when I find her" Minho cried. “I'll kill her”, he whispered softly again.  

"Don't worry we will find her and get Yoogeun back!!! We will get him back!"Taemin whispered.

Taemin drives them home. They walk threw the front door, and as soon as they walked in Minho fainted.

“Oh! My goodness. “ Key yelled as he rushed over to Minho “What happened? Where is Yoogeun?” Key asked.

“Yoona kidnaped him” Taemin cried.

“It's okay we will get him back" Jonghyun said as he hugged Taemin.

Jonghyun carried Minho to his bed and Key put a warm wash cloth on his forehead. As Taemin sat at his side, holding his hand.

“Yoogeun” Minho screamed as he opened his eyes slowly sitting up fast.

“Take it easy” Key demanded as he pushed him back down.  

“Taemin told us what happened. We will get him back”, Jonghyun said firmly.

“I want to go back home” Yoogeun cried.

“You are sweetie. Your going to live with me from now on” Yoona said.  

“NO! Noo! NOOO! I want my Appas now. Take me home to my Appas, or Umma Key will hit you on the head” Yoogeun screamed.

Yoona jut ignored him.

“Where to know? “Taeyeon asked Yoona.  

“ I don't know. He knows where we both live. So we can't go there" Yoona said.

“How about a hotel?” Taeyeon suggested.

“Okay, but we can't use credit cards. Cash only” Yoona said.

They stopped at a hotel and paid with cash  for their room. Yoogeun was still crying for his Appas, refusing to eat or move from the corner of the room.

 

“What are we going to do?” Taeyeon asked. “He is scared and won't move” she added.

“He'll get used to us” Yoona replied.

“ Lets head to Yoona house then Taeyeon” Key said.

They all got in the car and headed to Yoona house. They were disappointed to find  know one was there. Jonghyun broke the door down so they could  searched all over the house. There was no sign that Yoogeun had been there. They asked neighbors if they seen Yoogeun and showed them a picture, but know one seen him. They headed to Taeyeon's place, but they weren't there and the neighbors hadn't seen Yoogeun.

 “How are we gonna find him?It's hopeless" Taemin cried.

“No it's not” Onew said as he hugged Taemin.

“She will have went to a hotel and paid cash. So we can't  trace their credit cards” Minho said.

“Why is she doing this? “Taemin cried harder.

“She is jealous. She loves me and I don't love her. We had a one night stand or it was supposed to be. She got obsessed, but she went away for years. So I thought she was over me” Minho said.

“ She'll have went some where nice. Knowing her” Key interrupted.  

They headed to a few hotels around the area, with know luck finding Yoogeun.  They stayed out all night searching for him. They headed home to get some rest before heading back out to search again.  Minho and Taemin crashed on their bed, holding each other as they cried themselves to sleep. Key and Jonghyun headed to bed and Onew to his.  Key woke up early and made food, and woke everyone up to come eat. Minho and Taemin refused to eat, Key didn't push them to eat like he normally would have. They headed out early in the morning, and headed home late at night, returning home with no luck of finding Yoogeun. A few weeks have passed and they still haven't found Yoogeun. Minho and Taemin barely eat. Key tries to make them, but never succeeds at it. They search from early in the morning till late at night for Yoogeun.

“Yoogeun hardly eats.  He cries all night for his Appas, he hardly sleeps" Taeyeon screamed at Yoona.  

“He'll forget about them and get used to us” Yoona said.

“When? It's been weeks and he hasn't shown any sign of forgetting them and getting used to us” Taeyeon yelled.

Appa! Appa save me. Appas please come for me” Yoogeun cried.

“ I'm out" Taeyeon yelled as she walked out of the hotel room. Seeing Yoogeun cry like that for his Appas, broke her heart and she couldn't take it and didn't agree with what Yoona was doing.

 “Your not gonna tell them where we are, are you?” Yoona asked as she grabbed Taeyeon’s arm nervously. “I don't want Yoogeun raised by those faggots” Yoona added  coldly. “They probably don't even care he is gone anymore. More time for them to be with each other” she said harshly.

 “No, I won't tell them anything about you”Taeyeon let out her breath slowly. “I just don't want anything to do with this anymore" she added.

“ I understand and thank you" Yoona said as she hugged her friend goodbye.

As soon as Taeyeon left  she headed over to Minho's place. Key heard a knock at the door. When he answered it and seen it was Taeyeon, he punched her in the face, causing her nose to bleed. Minho didn't see who was at the door, just seen Key punch someone.

“What the hell Key,” Minho yelled.

 Key opened the door more, so Taeyeon could enter with a bloody nose.

 “Where is my son? Minho ran at her screaming.

Taemin hears everything and runs into the room and sees Taeyeon, he runs up to her and slaps her across the face.

“Where is my son?” Taemin demanded.

 

 “ He is with Yoona in a hotel” Taeyeon replied. “I can't tell you what hotel. I told her I wouldn't”, she said added.

“You will tell me where my son is or I will kill you” Minho demanded screaming it loudly at her, causing Taeyeon and Taemin to flinch.

“I can't tell you what hotel, but I can get her to meet me at a store. She needs things for Yoogeun" Taeyeon said.

“Fine! Make it happen now” Minho demanded harshly.

Taeyeon pulled out her cell phone and called Yoona.

 

“Yoona, meet me  at the store. I'm sorry I freaked.  I'll buy Yoogeun some things he needs. It will do him good to get out of the hotel room” Taeyeon said.

“Alright. I'll be there in ten minutes” Yoona replied as she hung up the phone.

Yoona met up with Taeyeon at the store> Yoona  never seeing Minho and them. Taemin spots Yoogeun. Taemin gets up to go run for him, but Key stopped him.

 “Wait” Key said.

Taeyeon and Yoona headed  in the store with Yooguen. Minho, Taemin, Key, Jonghyun and Onew followed a few minutes later. Making sure she didn't see them. Yoogeun spotted Taemin and let go of Yoona hand, as Taeyeon was distracting her. Yoogeun ran to Taemin,.

 “Appa, Appa I missed you!” Yooguen yells as Taemin scooped him up in his arms crying.

 

It brought tears to Taeyeon’s eyes, broke her heart to see how much they missed each other and she was part of the cause of this. Yoona realized what happened, and pulls a gun out of her purse, points it at Taemin and Yoogeun.

“ I will kill you, before I let a fag raise my son" Yoona snapped.

 Minho stood still, not wanting to make movement that would cause her to shoot.

“Yoona if you shoot Taemin, you'll get Yooguen  also” Minho said.

“ I'd rather him be dead, then be like you” Yoona screamed.

 Yoona listen to yourself. Something is wrong with you” Minho said gently trying not to offend her.

“Why did you leave me four years ago?” Yoona demanded.

“You didn't want our son. I wasn't in love with you. I am gay. It has nothing to do with you. I've always been gay. I just didn't want to admit it back then, so I went a found a girl, and it happened to be you. I was trying to prove I wasn't gay. We had a one night stand. You got pregnant. I am sorry. I know you fell in love, but I didn't. I am sorry your having trouble with this" Minho said truly feeling sorry for her.

 “Your a fucking sick bastard" Yoona screamed at him. Yoogeun doesn't need to be around that just so he'll end up like you” she added.

Tears are pouring out of Taemin's eyes as he holds his son, scared for Yoogeun's life, not worried about his own.

“Yoona please put the gun down, and lets talk bout this” Minho said softly.

“You'll love me” Yoona demanded.  “I'll kill Taemin If I have to, but you'll fucking love me.” She yelled at him.

“ You don't want to force me to love you. It won’t be true love and you no it” Minho said, scared she'll hurt Taemin and Yoogeun.

Taeyeon was staying off to the side in front of Yoona.

“Your right. It wont be true love, but I can take your love away from you and leave you empty like you left me” Yoona said  as tears rolled down her face.

Taeyeon heard the gun fire and jumped in front of Taemin and Yoogeun. She fell to the floor instantly, her blood everywhere. She died slowly. Everyone was scared to move because Yoona still had the gun pointed at Taemin and Yoogeun.  

“You stupid bitch, that wasn't meant for you.” Yoona yelled at the now dead Taeyeon.

“ I'll never love you” Minho yelled. ” Know matter what happens, I could never love you. For one your fucking crazy bitch” he yelled.

She turned the gun on herself held it too her head and before anyone could say anything, she pulled the trigger, dying in seconds. Taemin covered Yooguen’s eyes so he didn't see anything. Minho dropped to his knees, crying, not wanting it to end like this. The cops where there shortly after. They took everyones statements and where on their way. Taemin uncovered Yoogeun’s eyes and handed him to Minho, so he could hug him.

 

Minho held him tightly, never wanting to let him go. Minho pulls Taemin in for a hug.

“I'm so sorry. I failed twice at keeping you and Yoogeun safe” Minho whispered.

“The robbery was not your fault, and this was not your fault" Taemin told Minho as he brushed his cheek gently.  “She was obsessed and crazy and unstable, there was nothing you could have done" Taemin said gently.

When they arrived home, they put Yoogeun to sleep in bed with them for the night. Taemin fell asleep right away cuddling up to Yoogeun. Key and Jonghyun fell asleep quickly. Onew ate some chicken before he fell asleep. Minho wasn't able to sleep, he just laid in bed next to his son. Minho watched  Taemin and Yoogeun sleep.

“Everyone would be better off if I wasn't around. I seem to cause trouble” Minho thought.

Minho quietly got out of bed, and opened the bedroom door.

“Where are you going?” Taemin asked sleepily.

“It's okay, go back to sleep” Minho said softly,as he shut the bedroom door behind himand was headed to the front door.

Taemin laid his head back on his pillows, and was about to fall back to sleep, he jumped up running to Minho.  He caught Minho by the hand, just in time before Minho opened the front door and fell to his knees, holding Minho’s hand crying.

“ Your leaving? Your leaving me?” Taemin cried out.

“ I love you! I seem to only cause trouble. It  would be better if I just left you guys, you'd be better off without me” Minho cried.

Taemin pulled Minho down to the floor with him and held him.

“ Sweetheart none of this is your fault. I promise you that" Taemin cried. “Please don't leave me" Taemin begged him.

“I won't,"Minho promised him.

They just held each other there crying  
and falling asleep.  Key woke up in the morning finding Minho and Taemin sleeping on the floor in front of the front door. He wakes them up, and made them breakfast, not asking why they slept there.

 “Appa” Yoogeun screamed as he hugged Minho and Taemin.

They sat Yoogeun in the middle of them and eat breakfast together. Minho left for his office to get some work done. He got a very important business call.

“I have to go out of town for a bout a week for business” Minho told Taemin.

“ I understand” Taemin said.

Taemin helped Minho pack, as Key helped Jonghyun pack. Minho always  takes Jonghyun on his business trips with him. Taemin kissed Minho goodbye, and so did Yoogeun. Key pinched Jonghyun ass as he left.  It was boring and lonely with out Minho and Jonghyun, Taemin and Key thought.

“I hope the week goes by quickly” Key said.

“Me too" Taemin replied.

 Every night Minho and Jonghyun called Taemin and Key.  

“The business deal is falling to pieces. I have to stay longer to make sure we get this. This is huge for my company” Minho said sadly because he is missing Taemin and Yoogeun.

“I know it is baby. Yoogeun and meI miss you, but we understand. Taemin said.

 “It will be about two months” Minho said before they said their goodbyes.  

A few weeks go by and they have their nightly talks, some nights having phone sex longing for each other.  Key heads to a bar alone, missing Jonghyun. Key is sitting at  the bar alone, looking sad.

“Let me buy you a drink handsome” A guy says as he takes a seat next to Key.

“Sorry, I have a boyfriend” Key replied.

“I don't see him here do you? My name is Eunhyuk” He said as he held out his hand.

“No, he isn't here, but I am a faithful guy. My name is Key" Key said as he shook Eunhyuk hand.

“It's just a drink, won't hurt, will it? “Eunhyuk smiled at Key.  

“Your right” Key said.

Eunhyuk ordered more than a few rounds of shots for them and they drank all of them. They talked for a few hours.

“ It's getting late, I better head home” Key said standing up and falling over right away.

“You can't walk, your a light weight” Eunhyuk laughed at Key.” I'll help you home” he said as he helped Key up.

Key started laughing.

“ I don't remember where home is right now" Key blushed.

“It's okay. You can crash at my place for the night.” Eunhyuk said as he helped Key into a cab.

Once they arrived to his place Eunhyuk helped Key into his bed, drunk himself he landed on top of Key, their faces inches apart. Eunhyuk kissed Key, and expected him to push him away, but to his surprise Key kissed him back. They both undressed clumsily and found their way around each others bodies. Eunhyuk bent Key over the bed and pounded him till he exploded inside Key, causing Key to explode all over the bed. They both passed out right away.

Key woke  in the morning very  confused, not knowing where he was. He began looking around. Key sees some guy laying next to him, who wasn't Jonghyun. Key remember what happened.

“Good morning!” Eunhyuk said.

Key grabbed his clothes and put them on quickly and headed home. He showered as soon as he got home, feeling dirty from what happened. Taemin heard a knock at the door and answered it.

“Hello, I am here to see Key” Eunhyuk said friendly.

“Come on in” Taemin said. “Key you have a visitor” Taemin knocked on his door.

 Key comes out wondering who could it be. Key stops walking when he sees it was Eunhyuk and just stared.

 “What is this idiot doing here?” He thought to himself.

Key grabbed Eunhyuk by the arm and dragged him to his room, shutting the door roughly behind him. Taemin went to his room to write Minho a letter.  While Onew played with Yoogeun.

“What are you doing here?” Key demand.

Eunhyuk kissed key.

“You left without a goodbye kiss” Eunhyuk joked.  “So I followed you home” he giggled as Key pushed him away.

“Last night was a mistake. I was drunk and stupid. I have a boyfriend, who I love” Key said.

“A mistake?” Eunhyuk said smiling, as he pushed Key up against the wall holding his hands above his head with one arm and rubbing Keys cock threw his pants with his other hand.

Key let out a soft moan.

“Doesn't seem like a mistake to me” Eunhyuk said, pulling Keys pants to his ankles. Grabbing his cock and stroking it at a fast pace.

Key thought of Jonghyun for a second, but Eunhyuk interrupted that thought as he bent Key over the bed, and started pounding him quickly. Taemin was leaving his room to get a snack, when he thought he heard Key scream. Taemin rushed to Keys room and busted threw his door to see what was going on. Taemin stood there mouth wide open, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.That guy was pounding Key. Key was letting him, was the worst part. Key was cheating on Jonghyun.

“How could he” Taemin thought.

“Oh, God!” Key yelled as Taemin ran out of the room.

Key was stumbling as he chased Taemin, trying to pull his pants up.

“Taemin stop please" Key yelled.

Taemin slapped him across the face so hard, that it shocked Key and he fell down.

“Surprise” Jonghyun yelled as he entered the room.  “We are back early” Jonghyun noticed the tension in the room.

Jonghyun seen Key on the floor his face red, pants not done up all the way, Taemin’s hand beet red. A strange guy was coming out of Key’s and his bedroom, doing his pants up. Jonghyun new right away what happened and before he could think, he punched Eunhyuk in the face knocking him out as tears ran down Jonghyun’s face, as Eunhyuk hit the floor, Jonghyun passed out himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Minho walks in the room, carrying his bags, he drops his bags as he sees Jonghyun passed out, and some guy he doesn't know passed out.

 

Taemin is crying, Key is is on the floor. Key crawls over to Jonghyun and places his head in his lap, rubbing his head.

 

“Baby, baby, I'm sorry, I am so sorry I screwed up!”He whines.  

 

“What is going on?” Minho demanded.

 

“Key is a cheating bastard!” Taemin said harshly, as he glared at Key.

 

Jonghyun and Eunhyuk came to at the same time.

 

“I think you should leave and never come back here!” Minho said sternly to Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk ran out of the house, not wanting to give up on Key.

 

Jonghyun realized he was lying in Keys lap, and jumped up fast.

 

“Please talk to me!”  Key whined as he stared at the floor, ashamed of what he did.

“You cheating bastard, your an ass, I can't even look at you anymore, I trusted you with my heart!” Jonghyun cried before running to their room.

 

He started putting Keys things in boxes. Minho just shook his head at Key as Taemin and him left the room, leaving Key sitting heir alone crying.

 

“What have I done?” Key said quietly. Yoogeun ran to Key!

 

“What's wrong Umma Key? He asked.  
“I hurt Jonghyun feelings, I wasn't thinking!” Key said,

 

“Now everyone hates me!” Key cried.

 

“I don't hate you Umma Key!” Yoogeun said cheerfully as he hugged Key. Key hugged him back with a soft thank you.

 

“I don't hate you either, and I heard what happened!” Onew said.  

 

“You messed up, you’re paying for it, and I can tell you sorry for what you did!” Onew explained.  

 

“I am, I regret it, if I could take it back I would!” Key said softly. Key got up and headed to his room, he noticed boxes sitting outside his door with all his stuff in it.

 

“Let me help you take your things to the guest room!” Onew said.

 

“Thank you!” Key replied sadly.

 

They carried all Key stuff to the guest room, and Onew left Key to unpack his things while he went to the kitchen to get some chicken and get Yoogeun a snack.

 

Key thought he better give Jonghyun some time and space for now.  After Key got all his things put away he headed for the kitchen to make dinner.

Key called everyone to dinner.

“Lets go out to eat!” Taemin said to Minho glaring at Key, as he held Yoogeun.

“Sweetie Key made dinner!”

 

“I am not eating his food!” Taemin said.

 

“I'm not either!” Jonghyun said rudely.

“Okay, lets go out to dinner!” Minho said giving up. They left leaving Key behind.

 

“I'll eat with you!” Onew said to Key as he smiled at him.

 

“Thanks!” Key said sadly.

 

“Give Jonghyun time and then talk to him!” Onew said friendly.

 

“Taemin will come around also!” Onew comforted his friend.

 

“I hope so, I don't want to lose either of them!” Key said holding back tears.  

They heard a knock at the door, after they finished eating. Onew answered the door.

 

“Hello, is Key here? I have some flowers for him!” the delivery guy said.

 

“I'll sign for them!” Onew replied. Onew signed for the flowers, and then took them to Key.  

“These are for you?” Onew said to Key.  

 

“Who are they from?” Onew asked. Key opened the card.

 

“I really enjoyed out time together. I hope to see you soon!” Love Eunhyuk.  

 

“There from Eunhyuk!” Key said flatly, throwing the flowers in the trash.  

 

Taemin, Minho, Jonghyun enjoyed dinner with Yoogeun. They arrived home and put Yoogeun to bed. Key was in the guest room. Taemin and Minho went to bed. Onew was watching TV and snacking on chicken. Jonghyun notices flowers in the trash and reads the card. It pisses him off seeing who they are from. Keys door flys open.

 

“So how long have you been seeing him?” Jonghyun screamed at Key.

 

“I'm not seeing him!” Key insisted.  

 

Jonghyun threw the flowers and the card at him.

 

“It happened twice. First time I was drunk, and I know it's not an excuse!”Key cried.

 

“Then he came over today and I told him it was a mistake and….” Jonghyun cut him off,

 

“But you fucked him anyways!” he screamed and left the room.

 

Key ran after him and grabbed his hand as he fell to his knees, looking up at him with tears rolling down his face.

Jonghyun just glared at him, before shaking Key's hand off of his and slamming his bedroom door shut. Key went back to the guest bedroom, having trouble sleeping, he is lonely and not used to sleeping alone. It takes him hours of just laying in bed to finally fall asleep. Key wakes up early makes Jonghyun breakfast and sets it on the night stand with a note. Jonghyun wakes up to the smell of the food and reads the note Key wrote, he rips it up and throws it away. He eats the food because he is hungry. His heart is still hurting, he just can't forget what Key did, He can't stop thinking about it. All these images pop into his head of Key and Eunhyuk being together causing Jonghyun to cry. Jonghyun takes is plate to the kitchen, and sees Key in there.

 

“Thanks for breakfast!” Jonghyun said sadly.

 

“Your welcome!” Key replied.  

 

“Is there anything I can do for you?” Key asked.

“No! You've done enough!” he snapped at Key, causing Key to flinch.

 

“You know I'd never hurt you, I am sorry I scared you!” Jonghyun said.

It hurt him more, seeing Key get scared of him like that. Key walked in with Yoogeun to get him some milk.  Onew came in and got some chicken.

“Can we go for a walk?” Key asked.

“I'm not ready!” Jonghyun said.  

 

“You broke my heart, you’re the one person I thought I could count on, I thought I could trust you with my heart, but you ripped it out. I feels so empty and sick inside. I long to hold you at night, it is lonely without you next to me, but I can't even to look at you without hurting more, and getting images of what you done out of my head. You broke me, I don't know if this can be fixed!” Jonghyun cried and headed out of the kitchen.

 

“Give me time, I will fix you and everything, I screwed up!” Key whispered.  Key made lunch for everyone and brought Jonghyuns food to his room, didn't say a word, just sit the food on the night stand and walked out.

 

Key headed outside and began to do Jonghyuns chores for him. Key got up every morning early to do Jonghyuns chores and his own. He was exhausted from all the work. Jonghyun noticed Key was picking up his chores and doing his own still, and how exhausted he was. So why Key was out doing his work for him, Jonghyun made Key some food to eat and left it on the dinning table along with a note and then went and did Keys chores for him.  Key walks in the house, wiping sweat off from his forehead, he notices the food and note that said for Key in Jonghyuns hand writing. Key sat down to eat and started crying. Jonghyun walked by the dinning room to head to his room, and notices Key sitting at the dinning room table crying. It caused him pain to see Key cry. He desperately wanted to run over to Key and hug him and comfort him, but he new he wasn't ready yet.

 

“I don't know if I can forget or forgive him for what he has done to me!” he thought to himself. Taemin comes up behind Jonghyun and places his hand on his shoulder,

 

“Give your heart time to heal, and you'll know what to do then!”Taemin said gently.

“Thanks!” Jonghyun said as he squeezed Taemins hand. Key sat there eating the food Jonghyun made him, tears escaping his eyes with every bite he took.

 

“How could I have screwed up like this?” Key thought.

 

“I could lose him forever!” that crossed his mind. He suddenly felt sick at the thought, he ran to the bathroom and puked.

 

He started shaking, and couldn't stop throwing up. Key walked out of the bathroom, running into Onew. Onew hugged Key, and helped him to bed, he sat on the edge of the bed holding Keys hand,

 

“Sweetie, try not to stress, your making yourself sick.  I know this is hard and heart breaking. You have to give him time. He loves you, he'll come around,!” Onew said sweetly.

 

“I screwed up big time, what if he doesn't come back to me?” Key cried at his own words.  

 

“Everyone messes up, things work out, maybe not the way we want them to, but things will get better, the pain will fade away!” Onew said kissing his friend on the forehead, and shutting the door behind him, heading to his own room. Key just laid in bed all night, not able to sleep at all, he has himself so stressed and worried he'll lose Jonghyun forever, he kept throwing up all night.

Onew came to check on Key in the morning.

 

“You’re not feeling good still?” Onew asked. No, Key replied weakly.

 

Key looked very sick and weak.

 

“You stay in bed today!” Onew said leaving his room and returning shortly with some water and crackers.

 

“Snack on these and when you feel like you can eat, let me know and I will make you something!” Onew said.

“Thank you for being such a good friend!” Key said before he fell asleep.  

 

Jonghyun walked around the house, not knowing what to do. He notices he hasn't bumped into Key once, which was odd. He wondered where Key was, he started worrying maybe he went out with Eunhyuk. So he went to the guest room and opened the door quietly peeking in, and seeing Key laying in bed, looking really sick and weak, Jonghyun let out a few tears, and walked over to Key and covered him up better, and shut his door as he left the room.

 

“What's wrong with Key?” Jonghyun asked Onew.

 

“HE is feeling horrible for what he has done, worked himself to exhaustion with your chores and his, stressed and scared to death  he is going to lose you!” Onew replied.

 

“I know he has hurt you, and your still hurting from it, but you really need to figure out if you can forgive him, for the both of you. If you can, then you both need to work on it slowly, and if you cant then you need to let him know so you both can get on with the healing process of losing each other!” Onew said, and patted Jonghyun shoulder and walked away.

 

“I know!” Jonghyun thought,

 

“Im just not ready yet!” he said quietly. Jonghyun slide down the wall to the floor and cried into his hands, thinking about everything.


	10. Chapter 10

Jonghyun fell asleep outside of Key's room. He woke up to Onew going to check on Key.

“ I made you some soup” Onew said.

“ I'm not hungry” Key replied.

“You have to eat.  You'll starve to death if you don't eat” Onew said worriedly.

Jonghyun asked Taemin to go for a walk with him, while Minho was busy working in his office. They decided to brig Yoogeun with them.

“Fine! I  give up for now” Onew said as he took the soup out of the room.

Key just laid in bed and cried for his lover to come back to him. Jonghyun cried as Taemin and him watched Yoogeun play.  Keys cell was going off, he ignored it at first, but decided to answer it  hoping it was Jonghyun.

“Hello” Key said coughing.

“All choked up because you missed me so much?” Eunhyuk asked.

“ I'm hanging up now” Key said rudely.

“No! Wait” Eunhyuk said.

“What? “Key snapped.

“You never answered if you missed me” Eunhyuk replied laughing.

“No, I don't. Now don't call again” Key demanded.

“Something wrong?” Eunhyuk asked.

“ Yeah, I fucked up by sleeping with you. I regret it. I wish I never met you” Key yelled.

 “I will most likely lose  Jonghyun my love all because I got with you” Key cried.

The harsh words Key spoke felt like knives to Eunhyuk.  

“If he is still mad at you for it, he is never going to forgive you” Eunhyuk spoke rudely. “So just forget him, come over to my place please?” Eunhyuk asked sweetly.

“Are you really that stupid?” Key was beyond pissed.  “I'll never forget Jonghyun. I love him with all my heart. He is the only one for me. Even if he never forgives me and doesn't come back to me" Key whimpered a little “I'll never get with you. There will never be an us.  I won't even be your friend” Key screamed.

“Your sexy when your mad” Eunhyuk joked. “I'll just have to try harder then to get you to love me” he said before hanging up.

“How dare he speak to me like that. I will have him or at least make Jonghyun leave him for good." Eunhyuk thought.  

Key threw his phone. He was exhausted. He closed his eyes and fell asleep a few minutes later.  

“Key wake up please”  Onew said. “Your eating ” Onew demanded.

“I'm not hungry” Key said, closing his eyes before trying to go back to sleep.

“That's a lie” Onew raised his voice a little. “You've slept for two days straight.  You haven't eaten in a few days, you're staving yourself.  I am sorry for what Jonghyun and you are going thru. I really am, but starving yourself won't make what happened go away, it won't make things better or make him forgive you. It's going to make things worse, and you'll get sick and you could die. I refuse to watch you starve yourself to death” Onew said scooping Key up in his arms.

“Okay I'll eat” Key said.

Onew fed Key some soup. Key ate the whole bowl. Onew was smiling as he left the room shutting the door behind him, so happy he got Key to eat. Soon as Onew left the room and was long gone, Key got up and headed to the bathroom. Key looked at himself in the mirror, disgusted with himself, he hated himself. He bent over the toilet, and slammed a finger down his throat, causing himself to throw up all the soup he just ate. He crawled back in bed and slept for a few hours. Onew came back to his room with dinner. Key didn't refuse the food, he ate all of it, and Onew took care of his plate for him. Soon as Onew left shutting his door, Key headed for the bathroom, throwing up his food, and crawled back into bed. Jonghyun did Key’s and his house work, it helped keeping him busy, so he could focus on anything else but Key and him. It hurt to much to think of Key, every time he did, he'd start crying and it was hard to stop crying.  He hasn't seen Key in a few days or asked about him. Jonghyun headed to the store to pick up some kitchen supplies. He sees Eunhyuk holding flowers he just bought.  

 

“Hey!” Eunhyuk runs over to Jonghyun.  “Hey mind giving these to Key?” He asked Jonghyun.  

Jonghyun just glared at him.  

“I miss hearing Keys moan, specially when I his his spot” Eunhyuk laughed out loud, at the look on Jonghyun’s face.  

“Shut the fuck up!” Jonghyun demanded and turned around and headed back home.  

He heads right to his room slamming his door shut.  Two weeks pass and Key eats his food but  throws it back up when know one is around.  Onew can tell Key is losing weight, and is worried about him. Jonghyun decided to take a peek at Key without him knowing and heads to his room.   He opens his door softly, and notices Key laying on his bed.

“He looks so tiny and fragile” Jonghyun thought.

 Fragile was not a word you used when talking bout Key. He was strong and smart, and scared the hell out of you if pissed off.  Jonghyun stood there a few minutes staring at Key, he walked over to him grabbing his hand. Key opened his eyes and thought he was dreaming.

“You always met me in my dreams” Key whispered.  

“Your not dreaming” Jonghyun said holding back tears.

Key opened his eyes wider and was shocked to see Jonghyun there, holding his hand. Jonghyun sat at the edge of his bed.

“I Missed you!” Jonghyun admitted. “I haven't seen you in a while. You look so fragile, and thin Key. You lost allot of weight. Are you not eating?” Jonghyun asked worriedly.

“I am eating” Key replied not lying as he does eat but never keeps it down.  
“Then are you throwing it back up?” Jonghyun asked, thinking Key would never do something as stupid as that. “Key is way smarter than that” he thought.  

Key turned his head and didn't say anything, never good at lying.

 “You are doing it” Jonghyun raised his voice a little.  

“What do you care?” Key said. “I screwed up. “Now you can barely look at me, your never going to forgive me. Your never going to come back to me.” Key said.  “I don't blame you, I hate myself for what I done, for ruining us” Key cried.  

“I do care Key. I love you! Your my one and only” Jonghyun cried. “You hurt me badly. I'm still hurting, my heart is still breaking. I don't know if my heart will stop breaking from it. I trusted you with my heart, to love and protect it and you shattered it” Jonghyun cried.

“That doesn't mean I want something bad to happen to you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I'm not ready to be with you, but I can promise I won't get with anyone else, unless you move on” Jonghyun said softly to Key.  

Jonghyun left Keys side and made him food. Jonghyun feed it to him and sat in a chair in his room and read a book for a few hours, making sure Key couldn't throw it up. Jonghyun did this for every meal. Key started putting some weight back on, and stopped looking so sickly. Onew even got him out of bed, and to take walks around the park with him a few times a week.

Jonghyun was sitting in his room thinking of Key. He jumped up and ran to Key's room, but he wasn't there.

“He must be out walking in the park with Onew” Jonghyun thought.  

So he ran to the park. Eunhyuk saw Key walking with Onew.

“Hey, how's it going sexy?” Eunhyuk said to Key.

“What do you want?” Key snapped.

Jonghyun arrived at the parking, seeing Key talk with Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk seen Jonghyun standing there watching him talk to Key, and to his advantage Jonghyun couldn't see Keys reactions. So Eunhyuk grabbed Key and kissed him passionately. Jonghyun ran away before he could see Key slap him across the face and push him away.

 Eunhyuk just smiled and said “see you later”.  

“Take me home” Key said to Onew.

Key headed for his room, when he entered his room he found a note on his bed

Key,

I thought I could trust you. You showed me I couldn't. You broke my heart. I've done nothing but love you and you do this to me. I thought after some time pasted I could forgive you, but I know now I can't. I can't be with you ever again. I know longer love you! Jonghyun.

Key held the note to his chest and just broke down crying. He started shaking and screaming.

“He left me, he really left me.” Key screamed.

 Taemin heard Key yelling and went to his room. He seen Key sobbing and shaking.  
“He left me, he left me for good” Key cried out.

Taemin seen Key fall off the bed. Taemin rushed over to Key, and hugged him tightly.

“I'm  sorry for not being a good friend" Taemin said as he held Key in his arms.

 Key just let Taemin hold him as he cried.  

“He really left me" Key kept repeating over and over.

“Its going to be okay” Taemin whispered.

“I can't breath,  I can't breath” Key started panicking.

“Breath slowly. Key breath like me, it's going to be okay, breath with me”  Taemin said right before Key  passed out.

Taemin rushed to Minho's office and got him. Minho came and picked Key up and placed him in his bed. Key slept for a few hours. When he woke he thought maybe it was just a bad dream, but he turned his head and seen the note on the night stand and new Jonghyun really left him for good. Key started crying instantly. Taemin was sitting In a chair at the foot of Keys bed. He rushed over to Key and held him tightly. Key cried himself to sleep in Taemin’s embrace. Shortly after he fell asleep, Onew came in and made Key eat. Taemin never left Keys side. She never got the chance to throw it up.Taemin washed Key up in bed, got him a change of clothes, and just laid with him. Yoogeun came in sometimes to cuddle and keep Key company.  Jonghyun went about his days and nights like normal, never letting himself see Key or Key see him. He still cried over Key.  Jonghyun would leave the house once his chores were done and wouldn't return to late at night. He'd go hang at the bar till he was tired and go home and straight to bed.

A few weeks have passed and he still misses Jonghyun. It hasn't gotten easier, just harder. Jonghyun feels the same way, but he won't be made a fool again and trust him. He can't believe  he thought Key was sorry, he can't believe he saw Key kissing him in the park. Jonghyun headed to the bar. He drank shot after shot, drowning his pain.

“I refuse to let him hurt me again" Jonghyun said loudly thinking he said it to himself.  

“That's a good idea” A handsome guy said as he took a seat next to Jonghyun.

“Thanks” Jonghyun said and order them a few shots each.

They talked and drank shots all night.

“I'll just have one night stands from now on" Jonghyun thought as he stared at the handsome guy in front of him.  

The bartender cut them off and called them a cab.  They got in the cab.

“Where to?” The driver said.

Jonghyun gave him his address. They entered the house clumsily. Jonghyun kissed the guy, they never exchanged names, and that is the way he wanted to keep it. Jonghyun opened his door, and threw the guy on his bed after helping him out of his clothes. Jonghyun admired the muscles the guy had before helping himself out of his clothes and laying on top of him, he began to kiss and starting rubbing his cock against the handsome guys cock beneath him causing them to both to get hard and let out moans.  The guy tried to roll Jonghyun over so he was on top, but they both crashed loudly to the floor.  Key woke up from  the loud crash.  He got out of bed and left his room to see what it was, he heard noises come from Jonghyun’s room, and new it came from there.  He cracked Jonghyun’s door slightly peeked in, he seen some guy laying on Jonghyun on the floor grabbing Jonghyun's cock and making him moan.

“MMM faster” Jonghyun moaned out.

 Key was horrified and ran back to his room crying softly, to not wake Taemin who was sleeping In a chair.  He now knows Jonghyun really doesn't love him and moved on.  Key climbs out his window, not wanting to wake Taemin or anyone by opening the front door.  Key just walks around in the dark, stopping at the train tracks and starts kicking rocks as he cries.  He cried harder, he couldn't believe  what he saw.

“ I can't believe Jonghyun is really over me” Key thought as he laid down across the train tracks, putting his head on the cold metal tracks. “What do I have to live for?” He screamed as he heard a train coming.

Key closed his eyes tightly. Jonghyun flashed threw his mind. “I don't want nothing bad to ever happen to you” he heard Jonghyun's voice in his mind.


	11. Chapter 11

Minho stood in front of Taemin, pulling his shirt over his head. Running his hands over Taemin’s bare chest. Minho makes his way down to his pants and slides them down with his boxers easily. Taemin then helps Minho out of clothes. They admired each others naked bodies for a minute.  Minho lays a soft kiss on Taemin’s lips, deepening the kiss within a few seconds. Minho ran his tongue over Taemin's bottom lip, causing him to open his mouth a little, allowing Minho's tongue to enter. They kiss passionately for a while. Minho turns Taemin over and sticks his hard cock at his entrance. Minho rubbed it against it for a minute, before sticking his tip in.

“Don't tease” Taemin whined.  

Minho laughed a little, shoving his cock all the way in Taemin, hitting his spot instantly, Taemin moans loudly, as Minho pounds in and out of him, hitting his spot every time. Taemin is leaning on the bed, blankets clinched in each of his hands as he breathlessly he moans.

 

“Oh Taemin I'm cumming” Minho moans out  as he pounds his lover harder, shoving his cock deeper into his lover riding his orgasm out, releasing inside of Taemin.

Taemin falls on the bed as Minho pulls out and lays next to him on the bed breathlessly. He turns Taemin over and kisses him down his chest, stopping at his cock. Minho takes all of Taemin in his mouth and starts going up and down on his hard member. Taemin places his hands on Minho's head, tangling his fingers in his hair, pushing Minho all the way down on him, as he thrust in and out of his mouth moaning loudly. Minho feels his cock get harder and twitch as Taemin moans.

“I'm cumming” Taemin screams  as he releases in his mouth.

Minho swallows all of it, and continues to suck on his cock till nothing comes out. Taemin wakes up, realizing he was dreaming. Taemin felt his cheeks get hot from being embarrassed. He looked over at Key's bed to see if he noticed anything, but Key wasn't there. Taemin jumped out of the chair and ran to the bathroom, but Key wasn't there. He checked the kitchen, the living room, he checked every where but Key was know where to be found. He was running near Jonghyun's room crying loudly.

Jonghyun rolls the handsome stranger over, putting his hard cock inside him all the way. Jonghyun heart starts to ache for Key. Key is the only guy he has been with and he thought it would always be that way.  He shakes the feeling away quickly.He starts to thrust into the handsome stranger roughly, trying to fuck Key out of his mind, causing the stranger to cry out in pain. Taemin runs by Jonghyun;s room crying. Jonghyun pulls out of the guy, and slips boxers on and runs to Taemin.  Jonghyun forced Taemin to stop by placing his hands on his shoulders.

“Calm down and tell me whats wrong?” Jonghyun said.

“Key is gone. He is missing. He isn't here" Taemin sobbed.

The train got closer and louder, Key could feel the metal under his head vibrate.

“This is it. This  is forever like our love was supposed to be” Key screamed into the air. “What the fuck?” Key screamed as he was rolling away from the tracks, feeling someone on top of him as the train passed by.

Key opened his eyes to see Eunhyuk laying on top of him.

“What the hell are you thinking?” Eunhyuk yelled at Key.

 “I have no will to live anymore. There is no longer a meaning to my life. I have no reason to wake in the morning” Key cried. “Jonghyun left me for good. He has already moved on and is at home fucking some guy right now” Key sobbed.

“People break up.  It's hard and hurts like hell, but it gets better. Killing yourself isn't the answer" Eunhyuk said sadly.

 Eunhyuk thought about telling him what happened at the park, but decided not to.  

“Let's get you home” Eunhyuk said.

“I don't want to go back there. I can't go back there” Key cried softly.

 Eunhyuk hugged him.

“You can stay the night at my place” Eunhyuk  told him.

“Can I use your phone?” Key asked.

Eunhyuk pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Key. Key called his cell knowing Taemin would answer it. Taemin rushed to get the phone and answered it .

“ Hello. It's Key, I'm fine, please don't be mad, I'll explain everything tomorrow, I am staying the night at Eunhyuk’s” Key said quickly and hung up before Taemin could say anything.  

Taemin was very happy to know he was safe, but didn't understand why he was with Eunhyuk.

Key is safe and at Eunhyuk’s” Taemin told Jonghyun.

 This pissed  Jonghyun off hearing Eunhyuk’s name.  Jonghyun punche the wall, his hand disappearing in it. Taemin flinched and ran over to help him get his hand out. As they pulled his hand out, his knuckles were broke up and bleeding. Taemin helped him clean it up. Sometime after Jonghyun left the room to go to Taemin, The handsome stranger snuck out and left.  Jonghyun headed for his room and laid on his bed crying as he hugged his pillow.

Taemin crawled in bed and cuddled up to his lover Minho. Eunhyuk and Key arrived at his place. Eunhyuk lead Key to his bedroom and laid him in bed.

“ If you need anything I'll be in the living room” Eunhyuk told Key as he turned to walk out.

Key caught his wrist.

“Please don't leave me” Key looked at him with tears running down his face.  

Eunhyuk crawled in bed next to Key and pulled Key on his lap, so Key was laying between his legs and he wrapped his arms around his waist as Key cried himself to sleep.  They woke early in the morning.

“Thank you for letting me stay the night” Key said.

“Anytime you need to”  Eunhyuk replied.

“Lets get you home now” Eunhyuk said.

Key not wanting to go there fearing he'd see Jonghyun, but he new he had to go talk to Taemin. Key looked down  sad and scared at the same time.

“You can move in here. If it will help you” Eunhyuk said.

“Thank you. I would like that”  Key replied.  

“I can't leave Taemin like that tho can I?” Key thought. “He has Minho he will be fine” Key thought and decided he needs to get out of the house.

They headed over there so he could talk to Taemin. When they arrive Eunhyuk waits in the car and lets him know he can take as long as he needs. Key opens the door slowly, scared he may seen Jonghyun,  but there is no sign of him around so he goes in. Before Key know what happened he was on the ground, and Taemin was laying on top off him with his arms wrapped around his waist.

“What happened?” Taemin asked as he helped Key up.

“I heard a noise last night and went to check on Jonghyun and caught him fucking some guy, so I left to get fresh air and ended up at the train tracks and started thinking I have no reason to live and tried to kill myself. “Taemin gasp but lets Key go on. “Eunhyuk happened to be there and saved me and I stayed the night. Taemin you know I love you, but I can't stay here anymore, it hurts to much to see him. I am moving in with Eunhyuk for now” Eunhyuk said expecting Taemin to get mad and refuse to let him.  

Taemin wrapped his arms around Key.

“ I understand. I love you too. I want you to be happy. I'll come visit you all the time”  Taemin told Key.

“I'd like that” Key replied.”

 They  got all Key's things packed up and loaded in Eunhyuk’s car. Taemin hugged Key goodbye.  

“I'll miss you “ Key whispered as he let go of Taemin and got into the car. Taemin headed inside as they drove off.

Jonghyun walked passed Key's room and stopped when he noticed it was empty.

 “Key tried killing himself last night, luckily Eunhyuk happened to be there, it hurts him to much to be here and see you, knowing he can't be with you, and he seen you last night with that guy.” A tear fell from Jonghyun’s eyes as Taemin place his hand on his shoulder and spoke softly.  

Jonghyun just looked down and tried not to cry.

“He moved out and in with Eunhyuk” Taemin said.

He left Jonghyun and headed to his room, knowing he'd want space.  Jonghyun felt sick like he was about to puke. His legs were shaking, his knees gave out on him and he fell to the ground crying Key's name.


	12. Chapter 12

“Welcome to your new home” Eunhyuk said to Key as they arrived to his place.

“Thanks" Key said as he tried to smile, but failed.  

They set keys things in his room. Key didn't even bother to unpack, he just crawled into bed and cried himself to sleep. Eunhyuk made dinner, but Key refused to eat and just slept.  Jonghyun slept in Key's bed.  

“It still smelled of him" Jonghyun thought.

 Jonghyun couldn't believe how fucked up things had got.

“I can't believe I'll never see him again.  How Key will never hit me over the head for making his kitchen a mess” Jonghyun smiled remembering all the good memories they shared together and began weeping into the pillow knowing they wouldn't have anymore together.  

A few weeks have passed since Key moved out and the only time he leaves his bed is to go the bathroom. He barely eats. Key keeps his room dark, never letting sunlight in. He doesn't talk unless Eunhyuk talks to him and barely replies. Eunhyuk is feeling really guilty and bad.

“This is all my fault. Key tried to kill himself. He is locked up in his room. He is depressed and hardly eats because of me” Eunhyuk said softly.

Taemin knocked on the door, and Eunhyuk answered it letting him in.

 “He is in his room.  He doesn't leave his bed or talk” Eunhyuk informed Taemin.  “It's all my fault” Eunhyuk cried.

“It's not just your fault. It is also Key's” Taemin said softly. “You both were involved” he said.  

Taemin headed for Keys room.

 “Knock knock” Taemin said  as he entered.

Key didn't even turn over to talk to  Taemin. Taemin crawled up on Key’s bed so they we're facing each other and wrapped his arms around Key.

“ I've missed you so much" Taemin told Key.

 Key just stared off into space not replying.

“Key please don't shut me out. I know your hurting. I know this is the hardest thing to go thru. It will take time for the pain to heal and fade away, but it will” Taemin said as he hugged Key tighter.

 Key just laid there, he didn't hug Taemin back or say anything. Taemin left and headed back home.

Key regretted not hugging Taemin. He wants to be held, he wants to be told it will be okay, he wants Jonghyun back and to love him. Jonghyun gets out of Key’s bed and heads to get a glass of water. The kitchen is empty without Key here. Someone left a bowl on the counter, so Jonghyun washes it and puts it up just like Key would have, but Key would have tracked down who left it and hit the on the head. He walks around the house, not knowing what to do with himself.

“Want to go get chicken with me? “Onew asked from behind him.

“No thank you”  Jonghyun said.

Onew walks over smiling because he will be eating chicken soon. Yoogeun was was running around the house crying, Taemin was chasing after him trying to catch him so he could calm him down. Yoogeun ran into Jonghyun’s leg. He looked down and picked up the weeping child.

“What is wrong Yoogeun?” Jonghyun asked.

“I can't find Umma Key I've searched everywhere. I've been looking for days” Yooguen cried.

“Umma Key had to move out, but I am sure your Appa can take you to see him sometime" Jonghyun felt tears roll down his face as he told Yoogeun.

Jonghyun set Yooguen down and walks away to his room.  Taemin picked Yoogeun up and laid him down so he could calm down. Jonghyun laid on his bed and desperately wanted to hear Keys voice, so he private called him in hopes he'd pick up. Key ignored his phone ringing, but Eunhyuk answered incase it was important, as soon as Jonghyun heard who answered he hung his phone up and cried into his hands.

“With time my heart will heal.With time the pain will fade away. With time I will no longer hurt. With time I will be happy once again” Jonghyun repeated over and over in his head trying to believe it, but it wasn't working. Key had his heart, he felt so empty.

With each day that passed Eunhyuk felt more guilty and sad.

“Key isn't showing any signs of getting better. I should tell Jonghyun about the park. I want Key to be happy, but I want him to be happy with me” Eunhyuk thought.

Eunhyuk headed to the bar. He started drinking, to clear his guilt away.

“Another shot” Eunhyuk  told the bartender.

As the bartender put the shot in front of him he asked “why the long face?”

“ I got my pride hurt, by being rejected. So I screwed his relationship up. He doesn't even know what I did. He tried killing himself, he barely eats. Doesn't leave his bed. It's all my fault” Eunhyuk cried  then downed the shot. “Another one please” he asked trying not to cry anymore.  

“Drinking shot after shot won't make this go away" the bartender said.  “You have to tell the truth, go fix it and you'll feel better” he said.

Eunhyuk got up to head home and as he left he whispered “I want him to want me.”

  He went to Keys room to check on him. Key was curled up in a ball crying in his sleep. Eunhyuk walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

“Jonghyun?” Key woke up.

“No, It's Eunhyuk, sorry to disappoint you” Eunhyuk said  and left for his room.

 Eunhyuk got out pen and paper and started writing a letter to Jonghyun, Nothing he wrote sounded right. His bedroom floor and bed were covered with grumbled up paper. He went to Keys room one last time, seeing Key crying Jonghyun's name in his sleep.

“I'm sorry for everything I caused you" Eunhyuk  whispered and went back to his room.

 

Jonghyun,

I'm the last person you want to hear from. I'm not writing to brag or harass you.I'm writing to you because there is something I need to get off my chest. Something you will want to hear. The day you seen Key and me talking at the park, I seen you. I took advantage of you not being able to see Keys reactions. So I kissed him, knowing you'd runaway and you did. If you would have stayed a few seconds longer you would have seen Key slap me across the face and push me away. I truly am sorry for all the pain and trouble I have cause. I know sorry doesn't take away the pain and undo the trouble.

Eunhyuk

 

Shortly after writing the letter he fell asleep. Waking late in the afternoon. He headed to the post office to mail the letter. It took him a few minutes to put the letter in the slot to send. He thought he'd let Jonghyun come to Key and he can tell Key. He went home and cooked dinner, barely eating the food and Key wouldn't eat at all.  He headed to bed early. Onew knocked on Jonghyun’s door entering it.

“ I checked the mail late” Onew said  and handed him a letter and then left.

 Jonghyun seen who it was from and threw it in the trash not opening it. A few days have passed since Eunhyuk sent the letter, he wonder why Jonghyun hasn't come over. Jonghyun laid in his bed, it was late and he couldn't sleep. He grabbed the letter out of the trash, and opened it slowly. He read the letter and cried as he read it. When he finished reading it he dropped it to the floor and ran out of the house and hopped in his car and drove well over the speed limit  rushing to Eunhyuk’s house. It was pouring out when he arrived there. He ran to the door, knocking hardly. When Eunhyuk answered the door he seen Jonghyun standing in the pouring rain crying. He opened the door more letting him know he can come in and pointed to Keys room without saying anything.  Jonghyun ran to Keys room, and stopped at the doorway.

“ Have I ever told you I am an idiot?” Jonghyun said crying.

 Key rolled over at the sound of Jonghyun's voice.  Seeing him stand in his room soaking wet and crying at first Key thought he was dreaming, but sat up quickly when he realized he wasn't dreaming. Jonghyun walked over to Key and knelt before him, putting his arms around his waist. Key looked down at Jonghyun. Jonghyun looked up at Key, and leaned  up and their lips met each other. Jonghyun was getting Key wet.

“I got you all wet” Jonghyun whispered as he removed his lips slowly from Keys.

 “ It's alright” Key stuttered trying to get the words out. “I don't understand what's going on” Key whispered.

He let tears escape his eyes as Jonghyun wiped them away he explained the letter that Eunhyuk wrote him.

“Will you please come home with me?” Jonghyun asked.

Key began to weep as Jonghyun helped him tightly.

“What does this mean for us?” Key asked softly.  “Are you with that guy?” Key asked scared to know the answer.

Jonghyun thought what guy, then remembering his one night stand.

“ No, It was a one time thing and I felt  horrible for it. I love you and only you. I can't live without you" Jonghyun cried.  

“I'll come home” Key said as he kissed the top of Jonghyun's head.

Jonghyun stood up and carried Key bridal style and walked him to the car.  

“I'll bring your things over in the morning” Eunhyuk said softly as they left.

Once they arrived home, Jonghyun carried Key bridal style to their room. They were both soaking wet from the rain. Jonghyun laid Key on the bed and climbed on top of him. Their lips met instantly. Jonghyun rolled his tongue across Key's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Key opened a little allowing him in.  He felt his way around Key's mouth, Key pulled him closer. Key deepened the kiss clinging  on to him, afraid Jonghyun will disappear from him. Jonghyun slowly took Key's shirt off. He kissed Key's neck and gave a love bite, leaving a mark. Key let out a little moan. Jonghyun left love bite marks all down Key's chest and down his stomach.  He slowly took Key's pants and boxers off, then took his clothes off and started passionately kissing Key again. Their moans were hidden by their kisses. Jonghyun slowly rubbed his cock against Key's. They both let out a soft moan. Jonghyun slowly put the tip of his hard cock inside of Key, letting out a little moan.  He slowly slipped the rest of his cock in Key, and began to move slowly as he bent down and started kissing Key.  

“I love you” Jonghyun moaned over and into Key’s neck.

“I love you too” Key repeatedly moaned.

They weren't rough. This wasn't just about pleasure and getting off. It was much more. It was about being close to each other, being one together. Being compete. They were in love, and new nothing would break them apart ever again.

“ I'll love you for the rest of my life and when I die, I will return to you in a new form. A new body, and love you all over again” Jonghyun  Jonghyun whispered as he made love to his one and only.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving my fic a chance.


End file.
